Cupid's Sick In The Head
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: The task was simple, fill out the survey, turn it in, BE HONEST, and then a the beginning of the dance you would receive your match. Elena/Klaus. I don't think this story can be continued- I believe it doesn't earn enough reviews for the amount of chapters. Although, I do appreciate the reviews I get.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine: Alaric isn't dead, Elena's a vampire- Damon and her decided to be friends because they had eternity to figure out what they were. Stefan has gone missing for the time being. Tyler just returned to town. Kol isn't dead either.

Chapter 1: The Census

The red envelope appeared at each person's doorstep two days before the Valentine's Day ball at Mayor Lockwood's mansion. It was shiny with black lettering, a little too seductive for a town event. The task was simple, fill out the questionnaire, turn it into the volunteers, and then your match would be revealed at the dance.

**Elena & Alaric:**

Elena sat at her kitchen counter as Alaric moved around the room, groggily. He'd been out drinking all night long- again. She rolled her eyes, "You're not a vampire, Ric. Your alcohol tolerance isn't as high as Damon's."

"Or yours." Ric nodded as Elena winced at the undercut comment, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just not used to you being- being-"

"One of them." Elena nodded, "It's fine, you know. I get why it might be different for you. We need time to get back to the routine." She was lying through her teeth. Was it wrong to feel alive in death? Everyone wanted to change her, put her on a ridiculous diet, they wanted to do so much to alter her- and like usual, she didn't have a say in it because Damon liked to make her decisions for her.

Alaric didn't know how to deal with the transition but he was doing a lot better than Jeremy. Jeremy avoided sleeping at the house, he avoided having conversation with her, and he avoided looking at her. It was hard to be the parental-older-sister figure when he wasn't around to manage.

"Are you taking that survey thing?" Alaric tried to peek at her answers but she quickly covered the paper. Elena nodded as started to pour coffee in a chipped mug. "I thought you said only desperate people take surveys to find true love."

"I'm doing it for the fun of it." Elena shrugged but Alaric saw right through her façade, "Okay, Caroline says if I don't take the stupid survey she's going to create a dating profile and post my number on it, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd take the stupid survey too." Alaric laughed, "I'm going for a run. Do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, let me finish these three questions."

**Jeremy & Matt:**

Jeremy and Matt sat at the bar, looking quizzically at the survey. "What the fuck?" Jeremy thought out loud. "What position do you prefer? Dude, my sister's probably taking this survey!" Jeremy stopped talking for a second once he mentioned Elena. "This is ridiculous."

"And still, we are taking it because your ass got dumped by a witch and I haven't been with anyone in almost four months unless you count Rebekah." He sighed, "I need someone human and normal, even if it's for the night."

"Agreed." Jeremy and Matt high-fived. "Look at number 43. What do you prefer? A. Taking long walks on the beach. B. Looking at art in a museum. C. Going out with all of your friends."

"That's cliché." Matt rolled his eyes, "And C, duh?"

**Caroline & Bonnie:**

"A. Why would I want to hang out with all of my friends on a private date?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she and Bonnie looked over the survey. "No offense to my friends, but how am I supposed to flirt with someone like Matt in the way!"

"None taken. For real!" Bonnie put her feet in the water so she could begin her pedicure, "I hope I meet a great guy…I'm not saying I'm going to meet prince charming tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to have one night of romance."

"Me too." Caroline nodded, "I can't believe we are all single. And when I say all- I mean all. Elena is single, you're single, I'm single, Matt's single, Jeremy is single even Damon is single."

"It's sort of depressing."

**Klaus & Rebekah:**

"Klaus. Humor me. Take this survey, go to the dance." His sister demanded, "Even Kol's doing it…" She stood at the end of the couch he was lounging on. It was black but uncomfortable…She didn't know why Klaus insisted on sleeping on it.

"Alright, Rebekah." He shrugged, "I'll take the survey and go to your pathetic dance but don't expect me to be sober."

Rebekah snorted as she handed him the survey. "The questions are easy but apparently, scientifically? I don't know. They'll give you a number ranging from 100-670 at the door. Maybe you'll find Mrs. Mikaelson or something."

"You know I don't believe in marriage." Klaus said, "It's just a formality that tells people they can now have children. I can't have children, neither can you, so why should we get married?"

"You're a buzz kill."

"A what?" Klaus furrowed his brow, "I'm a buzz kill?"

"Yes, you take all the fun out of everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The soulful sound of R&B music drifted throughout the Lockwood Mansion as the volunteers opened the doors, allowing a crowd of people to enter. "This is baby-making music." Alaric commented as he stepped through the doorway, rolling his eyes at the sensuality of the whole dance. Elena giggled as she watched Alaric retrieve a bottle of bourbon from his jacket. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"You're the one that said you didn't have any other plans for the night." Elena reminded him as she fixed the strap on her two inch heels. "How do I look?"

"Katherine Pierce-y." Alaric furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you need a jacket or something to go over that dress?" She admired how fatherly Alaric was acting, but then again he also acted like her best friend. They could joke around with one another but things could turn extremely serious in an instant.

"Really, Ric? I'm 18 years old- forever. How many times will I be able to dress like a slut at a Valentine's Day dance in Mystic Falls?" Her dress wasn't _that_ bad. Sure, it was tight in all the right places and it didn't leave much to the imagination but it wasn't exactly Katherine Pierce-y.

"Depending on how this one goes, probably never." Alaric extended his arm to her, "Hopefully the school board isn't lurking in the shadows because if they saw you with me? Oh, I'd be out of the job. Then how would I be able to afford the booze."

"You're my guardian."

"Not legally, I'm just the old guy that sleeps in your spare bedroom." Alaric said as they walked through the entrance to the tables to get their matches. "Hopefully I'm not partnered with one of my students."

"I'm pretty sure they did this whole thing by age. I'm sure they aren't going to put an 18 year old with a hundred year old man." Elena smirked, "Not that you're a hundred or anything."

"Yeah, thanks Elena." Ric picked up his paper, "I'm number 150… what's your number?"

"254." Elena said, "Did we match?" She said in front of Carol Lockwood who shot her a look. Alaric shook his head as he watched Carol Lockwood straighten her outfit as if she'd heard something vulgar. "Damn, I really wanted awesome teacher sex." She giggled as she looked down at her own match. Alaric blushed and started explaining to Carol that Elena was just messing around. "That's not morbid." She commented as she looked at her number.

"Who'd you get matched with?" Alaric asked as Carol stomped away, "You're going to get me in trouble by the way, why did you have to say that in front of her?"

"Because she's been giving me dirty looks since I became a vampire… I heard her tell one of the Fell's that I was slutty."

"So that's why you're dressed up like Katherine? Because Carol Lockwood can't keep her mouth shut." Alaric rolled his eyes, "Ignore them, kid. Anyway, who did you get matched with?"

"Number 666." Elena rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous. No one is going to prance around with their number when it's 666. I guess I don't have a match!" Part of Elena was relieved, "What number match did you get?"

"430." Alaric said, "And look I already found my match." He waved over to Meredith Fell. _Lucky,_ Elena thought as he asked her to dance with him. They joked, they laughed, and they drank. Elena saw the science in the match program. If Meredith and Alaric were matched together, then Elena's match had to be…something.

She took the other papers out so she could read the statistics based on _the science of love_, "100% sexual compatibility? Who the hell is this guy?" She thought out loud as she looked at the other statistics. "Our childhoods were 70% alike, I guess that's good. We would have something to talk about…" She folded up the statistics, putting them in her bag as she walked over to the bar. She pulled off the number label, putting it on her side so it wouldn't draw attention from her dress. She crossed her legs as she compelled the bartender to hand over a bottle of Kinky Vodka.

"I would have thought you would have been in the arms of Damon Salvatore." Klaus' voice interrupted her _drinking from the bottle _routine. She watched him lean against the bar, looking around the room.

"I'm surprised you even came to this event, aren't you heartless?" Elena asked sarcastically as she turned to face him. His label caught her eye as she went to insult him further. Her mouth fell open, "You got to be kidding me!" She huffed.

He looked to the other side of him to see what she was talking about, and back to her. "What?"

"You're my match!" She nearly cried, "No way."

"Well, that was surely unexpected." Klaus said as he pulled out the papers from his back pocket. "A doppelganger and a hybrid are sitting at a bar…" He smirked wickedly, "100% sexually compatible? Damn, Gilbert."

"Did you lie?" She asked him, "I mean you are Klaus, and you're not always honest."

"I didn't lie, did you?"

"Why would I lie?" She exclaimed, "I came here to be with my friends instead of sitting home alone. I thought I'd meet a decent person while I was at it…I can't believe you, of all people, are my match."

"Come on…it's not like we just found out we're soul mates." Klaus shrugged, "I want to have fun, and you want to have fun. Let's not worry about a few silly sheets of paper and enjoy our night."

"You killed me."

"You've tried to kill me numerous times. I think we're even."

"Fine." Elena said as she took a swing out of the bottle, "Klaus Mikaelson, will you be my Valentine?"

Klaus chuckled, "Of course Miss Gilbert, as long as you promise to be mine." With that, they started to drink a little here and a little there as they talked. She would ask about his childhood, he would answer her and then vice versa.

"This is the most boring dance I've ever been to." She said, "Probably because no one is trying to kill me."

"Let's get out of here." He looked up at her. She saw it in his eyes, the same feeling that reflected in her own. Blame it on pure curiosity or blame it on how attracted she was to him in that moment- but she agreed to leave the dance with him.

"Hey, do you mind doing something a little childish with me?" She asked as they reached the entrance once more, "I've been having some problems with Tyler's mom because for some reason she thinks I'm slut, a bad influence on my brother…I don't know why but I like getting under her skin."

Klaus smirked, "Now I know why we were matched together, you like psychological warfare." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon, Elena?" Mayor Lockwood asked her, "Oh. You and Mr. Mikaelson matched?" Elena heard her quiet, "Figures."

"Yeah." Elena nodded, "Klaus and I are going to see how sexual compatible we are. I mean, according to the results it's 100%, so how could we not?"

Carol stood there, completely shocked.

"Goodnight Mayor." Klaus shook her hand as they walked out of the mansion. His hand was still firmly wrapped around her waist. She didn't mind it being there because, hey, this was just for one night, right? They passed by Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie upon their exit. Elena stopped in her tracks to tell them she was leaving.

"You're leaving with Klaus?" Jeremy asked, "Wow."

"Where are you two going?" Bonnie asked, "Are you okay Elena?"

"I'm fine. Klaus and I just weren't up for the dance thing anymore. He's my match." She shrugged, "Can't leave your match alone, it'd be rude."

"Didn't you come with Alaric?" Caroline questioned, "You're just going to leave him alone?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure Meredith and he left an hour ago." She reasoned, "You guys have fun, we're going to find something illegal to do."

"You two together is already illegal." Jeremy said as he stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

How did they get here? Scratching, biting, and gripping one another as if their lives depended on it. Did they even want to go up the grand staircase? No, there wasn't enough time for that. Their emotions were in a war with time. She heard him laugh as the sound of rain drops hit his house- no, his mansion- at accelerated speed. "Good thing we left when we did." Three hours ago, she would have scrunched her nose at the sound of his voice, she would have about-faced at the smell of his delicate skin, she would have never known his lips tasted like a priceless alcohol, and she wouldn't have been able to see his eyes flicker with so much bottled up tension. But here she was, she was so close to finding out what "100% compatibility" meant. She couldn't deny wanted him- wanting him in ways she'd never wanted anyone else.

There was not an ounce of love in this situation, only pure undeniable lust. His dirty blonde hair tickled her shoulder when he kissed her neck. She didn't dare to laugh because it wasn't that type of tickle. It didn't amuse her- it turned her on. His lips trailed along her collar bone as she tilted her head back, allowing him access to her smooth olive skin. His hands followed the curves of her body until he found the zipper to her dress. He just held the little black zipper in his hands for a few seconds as he removed his lips from her neck, "Do you really want this?" His question was more of a warning- but she was not scared of him in that very moment. He took his time removing the article of clothing. He looked her directly in the eye as her own begged him to just rip it off. He was getting off on her impatience and she was positive she would return the _favor _the second she got the chance.

As soon as the small black cloth hit the floor, she stepped out of it revealing a simple black strapless bra and matching underwear. She was definitely not planning on having sex with Klaus Mikaelson when she got ready for the dance. Still, he looked at her with awe as he once more moved in to kiss the parts of her body that were exposed. His arms tightened around her as he moved them towards a couch so they could get in a better position. He laid her down softly as he removed his own shirt, "I am extremely… grateful…that I…showed up." He said as he planted kisses along her stomach. "How about we take this to a different room, hm?" He once more picked her up and darted towards a more secluded room.

He placed her on a bed, which she assumed was his, and kissed her lips tenderly. He was gentle as he positioned himself on top of her, his knees on either side of her straight legs, the fabric of his pants touching the smoothness of her bare skin as he deepened their kiss. A soft, almost inaudible moan escaped her lips as his hand rested on her breast revealing how truly excited she was to have him touch her. She felt him smile beneath her lips as her hands started to trace his angelic features. She touched his arms, with their lean muscles that flexed as he moved around her, and the side of his face as he roamed towards her neck once more.

It was hard to avoid the elephant in the room, or the elephant in his dark washed jeans. Elena was relieved that he was just as turned on as her by the whole ordeal. Klaus looked down at her as he pinned her arms to the mattress, "You are a vision."

"One you've seen multiple times." She reminded him, "My face is not my own and it's absolutely infuriating."

"I've never seen a woman wear the Petrova mask so elegantly." He admitted as slid his hand behind her back to unclasp her bra, "And I'm not just saying that because I want you in this moment." He was successful in his conquest to remove another piece of her clothing. She never saw his next action coming, one second he was looking deep in her eyes as if he wanted to say something and the next his mouth was preforming open-mouth kisses to her breast. Elena closed her eyes to concentrate on the electric charge going through her nervous system. She could hear her heart palpitating each time his tongue flicked at one of her nipples. His hands weren't left out of the equation as he gently touched the breast he was not giving oral attention to. His fingers, as well as his tongue, danced around her areolas teasingly. She wanted to rein in her excitement so she didn't seem so needy for his touch, but it was useless. He was doing things she'd never done before. Every other bed-partner cut straight to the basics of sex without really exploring the vast options of love-making. But not Klaus, no, he knew how to take his time and deliver calculated amounts of pleasure.

She could feel his member more distinctively as he brought the first round of foreplay to a halting stop. She opened her eyes so she could watch him remove his belt, to her surprise he was looking directly at her. Their eyes were unwilling to leave the others. She watched as his chest moved in and out from her position- he was getting excited maybe even a little animalistic. He unbuttoned his pants while simultaneously pulling down the zipper- or that's how it appeared. She bit her lip as she watched him remove them, a soft smile appeared on his lips once he noticed the reaction he was getting from her. "Maybe you should take a picture…" He teased.

"That's not the worst idea you've ever come up with." She teased back, "But classy girls don't take pictures while their having sex."

"And why not?"

"Because classy girls are _so _good at what they do, the boys keep coming back for more." Elena giggled as he tossed his pants to the floor, clapping her hands. "It's my turn to show you why you'll come back." She didn't even know why she said that, she hadn't done anything like this before! Still, she let Klaus lay on his back as she balanced herself over him. She brushed her lips down his chest towards his abdomen, stopping at the band for his baby blue boxers. _Breathe, Elena. _She told herself as she folded the band back infuriatingly slow. She was finally returning the favor from earlier. She couldn't deny the rush of blood to her cheeks as her hands followed the 'V' towards his pulsing shaft. She felt a quick rush of awkwardness as she finally removed the fabric from his body. His curious eyes made her move past her hesitation. Her hand took a gentle hold of the most sensitive part of his body as she slowly started moving her hand up and down. He leaned his head back into the pillows as she felt him harden underneath her touch. His eyes were completely closed as small sounds escaped his throat.

"_Elena." _Her name came out huskily as she accelerated her pace. She could feel him growing between each motion. She stopped for a quick second as she leaned down and placed her mouth on the tip of him. His eyes shot open and he leaned forward on his elbows as her tongue lightly traced his head. He fell back once more with a louder groan. She took solace in pleasing him like this. He was so vulnerable beneath her. Soon, she lowered her mouth further down his member with each back and forth movement. She watched has his veins darkened, and faded back to normal over and over again. When she released him, he once more opened his eyes. "Please don't stop." He whispered as he reached to touch the side of her face. His breathing was rigid, out of his control but he had to know it was time to move on from that position.

She laid next to him as he held on to the feeling of her sucking on him, but once his moment was over he jumped up- placing himself between her legs. His hand shimmied her out of her underwear as he kissed her chest. He tossed the garment across the room in attempts to send a message that she would not be getting them back anytime soon.

She couldn't describe the feeling without using the word glorious. His talented tongue ran itself against the sensitive parts of her body with accuracy. His fingers found themselves inside of her in an instant. They emerged in the hot, liquid coming from her center of bliss. He relished in the idea that it was all for him, each moan and obscenity that rolled off her tongue was for him. Her hands wrinkled the sheets she held in balls as he took her further and further. "K-Klaus," She nearly growled, "Stop playing games _sweetheart_." Her urgency caused him to smirk wickedly as he removed himself from her.

"What a double-standard." He claimed as he flipped her over on top of him. He moved them so they were sitting on the side of the bed. "I guess we needed to get to the main show rather than these side-acts." His hands tangled within her hair as he kissed her lips one last time before he slid himself into her. She had to understand there was no going back after that, right? He started off slow to make sure she could take him in all of his strength. A loud gasp escaped her lips as he inserted himself inside her. "Mm…" He closed his eyes as he pushed himself in and pulled himself out of her a few times. "You feel amazing."

"Shh..." She told him as she placed her finger over his lips, "No talking." He laid back on the bed, letting his legs dangle off the edge- but not enough to touch the floor. He took in her majestic beauty as she rode him painfully slow. Her olive skin, colored by the marks he left on her with his mouth, was easy to admire as well were the assets she had. He grabbed one of her breasts with force but not enough to bring pain. "Klaus!" She moaned his name as he started to control the pace more. He couldn't take her teasing motions any longer, even though they were turning him on beyond his control. He finally flipped them so he controlled the whole situation. His speed increased rapidly as their moans, groans and sometimes screams (from Elena) erupted throughout the room. Her eyes went from tightly closed to wide open just as his did- repeatedly.

They were slowly draining one another of their strength, agility and surprisingly on Klaus' part stamina. He knew they were close by the way everything tightened and became unbearably pressurized. He tried with all his might to keep going longer, harder, and faster but it was no use. They were bringing out sides of themselves they didn't know existed. He placed his forehead against her forehead, "I'm so close." He breathed as he kept pushing into her.

"Me too." She agreed, "Oh my god…Klaus…" She breathed as he once more tried to finish with a bang. Her moans powered him to the point he was slamming himself into her. Her nails raked down his back, bringing sensations of pain and pleasure. She moaned his name over and over again until her body started to vibrate under his- then she screamed it.

His lips collided with hers as she finally released the built up pressure inside of her. She was in an irrevocable state of ecstasy as he finished riding her until he, himself, found his own release. His hand landed hard beside her head as he pushed himself deeper inside of her until he was finished.

The two were lost in a feeling of nirvana only achievable with hard drugs such as heroin. Her arms wrapped around his body as he laid lightly on her chest. She traced the tattoo on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. "Damn" was all he could say in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Her eyes shot open to the sound of her phone ringing in the living room. It was her alarm for school. She looked over at the sleeping Klaus for a quick second before turning around. _I slept with Klaus. _She blushed a deep red as she walked around the room on her tiptoes, picking up her underwear and slipping it on quickly. "Shit…" She said out of reflex as she realized her dress was still in the living room area. She knew it was wrong to run away from him, but she really did have to go home and get ready for school. Plus, what would she say? _Last night was fun! _Because it had been fun, actually, it had been the sexual experience of her life. Still, she didn't even know if she could look him in the eye. What if he wanted this to be a one-night thing? Or maybe a multiple night kind of thing? Isn't that what she wanted, a one night thing? She was starting to doubt herself- that was never good. She opened the door slowly, easing out of it. It was too much of a risk to shut it again, so she just left it open. She found her dress on the ground, slid into it and then _wooshed _out of the house.

She felt guilty, but then again she didn't? Oh, she was so confused. She knew Klaus was a cold-blooded killer, but that cold-blooded killer rocked her world last night. She had to convince herself he would never change and last night was just…well, last night. It was easier to think she had a one-night stand that had little meaning rather than think he would want more- or want her because there was a high probability that he didn't want her.

The worst part was- they hadn't been drunk. They'd been drinking- but they weren't drunk. They fell into bed with one another partially sober. That had to count for something, right? Elena walked through her front door trying to avoid making any sounds. She ran into her bedroom and shut the door quietly, removing each piece of clothing off of her body. She could still smell the sex-scent of Klaus Mikaelson all over her body but she didn't even have time to take a shower.

She ran a makeup remover wipe against her face and put on a mask to clear her pores. Then, she brushed the hairspray out of her hair, quickly spraying it with dry-shampoo and putting it in a pony-tail. She took off her earrings and replaced them with smaller and less elegant yellow and silver dangling earrings that outlined her face. Next, she put on makeup. She applied a base coat of L'Oreal true match and then some powder with a brush by the same company. She put brown eyeliner under her eye, white eye-shadow on her lid with liquid brown eyeliner overlaying it with a thin line. Lastly, she added mascara and decided this was the best she was going to get.

She slipped into a yellow and red blouse and a pair of tight boot-cut jeans. "Alright, so I won't be late to school. Thank God." She said as she fixed her eyebrow in the mirror. She grabbed her bag from the chair beside her bed and walked downstairs to meet Alaric and Jeremy. "Hey!" She breathed.

"What time did you get home last night?" Jeremy asked, surprised by her presence in the kitchen. She shrugged like she didn't know. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" She asked defensively.

"Your date with Klaus."

"Oh." She reached for some orange juice in the fridge, "I think the mayor rigged my results…it was fun and all the first five minutes after we left but then he started acting like Klaus again-"

"Did he hurt you?" Jeremy asked, "Because if he hurt you…"

"No. I left him and although his ego was a little hurt, I'm assuming he got over it." She put the juice back after pouring a glass. "The dance was stupid. Who was your match?" She lied straight through her teeth, and her family seemed to believe it.

"Bonnie." Jeremy smirked as he took a sip of Alaric's coffee, he started choking. "Dude, you seriously put bourbon in your coffee?"

"Yeah so little boys won't drink it." Alaric said as he turned around to face the group. "You already know I was matched with Meredith."

"Yeah, what about everyone else?"

"Rebekah and Matt, Kol and Mayor Lockwood- which pissed Tyler off- oh, yeah Tyler's back and he got paired with Caroline." Elena nodded, it sounded about right. "Tyler punched Kol in the face for groping his mother. You should have come back."

"Yeah, sounds like an unforgettable night." She nodded, "Did Damon show up?"

"Nope. Although, he called Ric about a thousand times last night."

"Why?" Elena asked curiously, "Something wrong?"

"No, he was just drunk." Alaric laughed, "I like it that you two have decided to be friends and all. It's a lot less drama. I don't have to worry about you being with a psychopath."

_Don't be so sure… _

"We better go so we aren't late for school!" Elena said as she reached in her bag for her perfume, spraying it all over her.

Jeremy pretended to gag as she pushed him out of the house. They were going back to the routine of things. She could be his sister, he could be her brother and Alaric could be their guardian and nothing but Elena's little secret could damage their relationships.

**Klaus:**

He could smell her everywhere he turned in his house- his empty house. Rebekah had gone to school. Kol was probably passed out in a ditch somewhere. Klaus assumed Elena snuck off to go to school like a good girl. His thoughts burned through the memory of making love to her last night. He wouldn't dare to call it _fucking _because that word implied there were no lingering emotions other than lust in the sheets. He felt them- did she? Did she run away from him because she was ashamed? He knew the morning after was always awkward- no one liked to make eye-contact, or talk, or anything except maybe go round two or three. So, part of him understood why she would abandon his bed so early in the morning.

He just wished she would have woken him up when she departed so he could stop her- or at least try.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She honestly tried to pay attention in class- especially in Alaric's class- but she couldn't. She could only imagine how it felt to make love to him. It was like their bodies were _still _conjoined, still pushing against each other in the throes of passion like nature intended them to. Rebekah was practically glaring at her from across the room which was making her self-conscious. She wanted to hiss at her, wanted to be mean but there was no use causing problems in the Mikaelson's household.

Alaric dismissed class early when he received a phone call from someone. Elena watched as her friends walked out of the classroom with smiles on their faces. The dance had gone extremely well for them. Elena couldn't complain about her night either. _She really couldn't complain. _Still, she knew that she had to dual it out with Rebekah. "You smell like my brother." Rebekah concluded, "Why?"

"Because I slept with your brother last night." Elena answered honestly, "I'm sorry if you have a problem with that but it happened and I can't change that."

"I like your honesty." Rebekah said with a smile, sitting down beside her. "Look, just because you and my brother shagged last night doesn't mean I'm going to be your best friend. But, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

"About what?"

"I like Matt. Matt is like your best friend…" She trailed off, "Alright. We were almost friends for a quick second. Do you think we can do that again?"

"You're using me." Elena said, astonished. "It wouldn't be the first time someone in this town struck a friendship because of mutual interest."

"No, it wouldn't." Rebekah agreed, "So tell me…How did you end up falling into my demon brother's bed angelic Elena?"

Elena looked down at her hands, "He was my match at the dance last night. We were curious about our compatibility…"

"Oh, so you two got down and dirty because you were curious? Somehow that doesn't seem to add up. There weren't any emotions behind your…night?"

"We aren't in love." Elena stated, "But I'd be lying if I said we didn't connect last night."

"Connect?"

"On a spiritual level. Klaus is infuriating, murderous, and evil but last night I finally figured out what Adam Levine has been singing about!"

"The guy who sings that catchy song that plays on the radio all the time?" Rebekah asked, "The one in that band! Maroon 5?"

"Yes." Elena tried to explain without being too graphic or grossing out Rebekah. "I've never connected with someone like that. I just…I don't know how to move past it."

"Maybe you weren't meant to move past it?" Rebekah questioned, "You said you two were a match." Elena looked at Rebekah quizzically.

"We are polar opposites though. He likes killing people for fun. I don't."

"We're a thousand years old!" Rebekah said in their defense, "We've watched a millions lives begin in what seemed like a matter of three years. Life is a hard thing to appreciate until you have to." Elena tried to understand what she was talking about, and in a way she did. She was only 18 years old, a baby vampire, she still valued human life because a few months ago she was a human. Everyone else figured out they couldn't get attached to every single person, every human life because that would kill them emotionally.

"We both like psychological warfare." Elena shrugged, "We were both raised without knowledge of one of our parents. In my case, both, except I knew John. We cling to our siblings, although I would never stab my brother in the heart. We value our family, we protect what we care about."

"That doesn't sound like polar opposites." Rebekah claimed, "You two sound alike in multiple ways. Plus, you are both attractive. Obviously attracted to one another. If you put aside the fact he's a little crazy, you know you'd consider this match thing more seriously." Rebekah sighed, "At least one of my brothers have an almost healthy relationship."

"Elijah having problems?"

"No. Kol." Rebekah massaged her temple, "He's infatuated with Carol Lockwood. Get this, last night he gets matched with her because he changed his age on the form. No big deal, he's a big boy. Still, he insists on making out with her in her office. I know this because he wouldn't shut up after Tyler punched him in the face for groping his mother in public."

Elena rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting."

"You're telling me. That's my little brother!"

"And Carol calls me the slut!" Elena yells, "I hate this town sometimes."

With that conversation, the two started this unbreakable friendship. It was so strange how a couple of words could change someone's point of view towards a person. "Are you going to come over tonight?"

"Why would I do that?" Elena asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Klaus." Rebekah asked, "I'm not going to be home. I'm going to be looking at our neighborly busboy."

"So you want me to go over to your house and _sleep with your brother? _If we were normal people that would seem like a crazy…crazy idea."

Rebekah shrugged, "We aren't normal. We're vampires. And I don't really want you to sleep with my brother but I can't really do anything about it if you do."

"Fine. I'll go to your house tonight but I'm not going to sleep with your brother. We're going to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rebekah and Elena walked into the mansion unaware of the sight they were about to see. They should have heard it—right? They were vampires with super hearing but their girlish laughter echoed off the walls of the mansion to the point of cancelling out every other sound. They headed towards the living room with their schoolbags and a paper bag from a fast food restaurant containing two hamburgers and French fries.

"Oh my god!" Elena squealed as she dropped the food on the ground, covering her eyes quickly. Rebekah did the same. "Mayor Lockwood?"

They heard the flustered woman grab her clothing and dress herself. "Now, love don't rush off. It's just my sister and the annoying doppelganger." Kol Mikaelson yelled after her with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. _He's such a creep, _Elena thought as she was finally able to retrieve the bag off the floor. Carol Lockwood stood in front of her, tapping her blue heels in her face as she bent down.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Elena asked her as she stood up with the food in her hands, "With me?"

"As a matter of fact I do. You've caused chaos in this town for too long, Miss Gilbert." She stated. Elena believed it was not the time, nor the place for the Mayor to be giving her a lecture.

"Ma'am, I don't think you have the right to tell me about the chaos I've caused in this town. Your son is a hybrid and your boy-toy is an original vampire. Trust me, I'm not the one causing the problems in this town."

"And I am?" She spoke as if the idea were absurd.

Elena moved closer to her, "Tell me, the next time Tyler kills someone will you be objective? Or will you cover it up like usual?"

Carol stomped off in a hurry after Elena posed her question. Kol shot her a look- but it was not mean or rude. "She'll be back." He stated as he went for the alcohol. "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah and I are going to eat and then I have to talk to your brother." Elena said, squinting her eyes at his curiosity.

"Elijah isn't here Elena." He droned on, "I thought you would know that since you two are best buds and all." Elena rolled her eyes at his childish words, "Elena and Elijah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Enough of that, Kol." Klaus emerged through the entrance of the house. "Did I just see Carol Lockwood leaving our driveway?"

"That, you did." Kol waggled his eyebrow mischievously, "I've always liked the authority type. Teachers…doctors…mayors." He laughed as he looked at Elena's disgusted expression. "What type of men turn you on angel?"

"The silent type." Elena nodded.

"Shame."

"Enough." Klaus repeated, "Kol, I can't have you fornicating with the mayor."

"Why not?" Kol protested, "You never let me have fun. Ever since the Christmas of 1909…" Kol looked sad as he walked around the mansion, pouting. "It was only 16 bottles of scotch and a special lady."

"Six bottles of scotch? That's a lot." Elena commented as the group stood awkwardly around the living room.

"No, love, he said 16." Klaus walked closer to Elena. "You two going out tonight?" He wasn't speaking to her, but his siblings. God, his tone was so _needy- _for her. She wanted to rip off his button-down shirt, tear off the belt that held his pants to his body... she knew he could feel her, the way she could feel him.

"Yeah…I was just going to eat this burger here and then go to the Grill."

"Isn't that counterproductive?" Kol asked with a snarky tone. "Eating before you go to a restaurant…"

"I don't want to seem like a pig." Rebekah said, a little insulted. "Kol, you're coming with me."

"Are we going to be drinking?"

"Yes." Rebekah said, grabbing his arm and her hamburger- dragging him out of the house.

Klaus immediately latched on to her mouth as she found the buttons to his shirt. She gave up on the tedious process of unbuttoning them. She ripped at the collar of his shirt until the shirt was practically torn apart. "I guess I don't have to as if you missed me." He stated as he grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. His bare chest against her clothes, his arms wrapped around her waist as he struggled to bring her closer to him.

"I meant it when I said I liked the silent type…" She joked as she broke away from his kiss. He lifted her up in his arms until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck seductively as she tossed off her shirt. "But we really need to talk."

"Can it wait?" He asked a little breathy, "I'm comfortable in saying that we are in the middle of something."

"No, it can't wait." She released the grip she had around his body. "What is this to you?" It was a complicated question to answer, so she tried to give him a few options. "Obviously we can eliminate one-night stand from the list. You see, I'm not the type of girl that falls into bed with a man over and over again without expecting something in return."

He thought for a minute before answering, "Can we just agree to call it complicated? You don't love me, I don't love you. I am attracted to you. You are attracted to me. We probably aren't going to sit down at the Grill and enjoy a dinner but that doesn't mean we're just going to use each other to fulfill our physical needs."

"So, it's complicated." Elena let the words fall off her tongue, "I can agree to it's complicated as long as it's exclusive."

Klaus gripped her body close to him before he agreed to the terms, "Alright. I don't sleep with anyone else as long as you don't sleep with anyone else."

"So, we can press play on the whole makin' love thing we were about to do?" She asked as she touched his chest with her palm. "Because I'm _so _done talking."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Klaus' hands were greedy as he sent electric charges through the sensitive parts of her body. They roamed over her erect nipples as he guided his mouth down her neck to the same place where his hands moved. It hadn't taken him long to remove their clothes once they found themselves in the same bed they were in the night before. Her back arched as his open mouth kisses landed right on her breast. She could feel his teeth trace the light pink skin as she moaned his name. "Klaus…" She breathed, "That feel so—Uhh…" She could feel him laughing at her reaction against her skin. He achieved pleasure giving her pleasure- it was kind of nice.

Her bare leg wrapped around his exposed back as she gave into the immediate pleasure rather than thinking about what she would do next to him. The pleasure that radiated throughout her bones just from mouth-to-skin contact was incredulous. "Klaus." She moaned as he moved to her clitoris, his finger lightly pressing on it as she closed her eyes. He didn't stay gentle though- which didn't bother Elena at all. She peeked at his face underneath her heavy lashes. Although he seemed to be concentrating on what he was doing, he also seemed to be content.

She let out a sigh as he started to slide his fingers inside of her. This time, she started to observe things she hadn't before about the way he made love. His fingers curved slightly once they were inside of her as a way to stimulate her sensitive walls more accurately while maintaining a skillful speed. She wanted to cry out with vehement pleasure as he continued to push deeper and deeper within her. "Remind me why- _God, Klaus_…Remind me…_Damn… never mind, forget it."_ She groaned as she tightened around his penetration. His fingers slid through the slick liquid secreting from her.

"You really like this, don't you?" He asked when he pulled out, "Tell me you need me."

The request seemed odd, but she complied. "I need you." She whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips hesitated above her own as he made another odd request.

"Tell me you want me." He said underneath partially closed eyes. She watched as he froze in position, wavering over her body like she was some type of wonder of the world.

"You know I want you." Elena touched his face with a gentle hand, brushing down his cheek to his red lips. "I want you." She repeated as her fingers lingered at his mouth. She pushed at his shoulder slightly to indicate she wanted him on his back.

Klaus didn't say another word on the subject. He just relaxed underneath Elena's careful touch as she massaged his member. Well, Elena wouldn't say the word _relaxed _because he certainly tensed as her thumb rubbed against his veins. She was surprised to hear him say, "_Fuck, Elena…what are you doing to me?" _In such a throaty tone. He nearly threw his head back into the soft pillows as he hardened further underneath her grip. She was feeling proud of herself as he kept repeating obscenities due to her delicate skin creating friction between his cock and her hand. "Okay, Elena, we need to…_stop." _The way he said _stop _didn't really seem like he wanted her to.

He shot up out of bed, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a pouty look on her face.

"No," He shook his head, "You were doing that all too well and I was about to ruin the party for both of us." Elena touched his back, pressing her chest against his back so he could calm down a little before they got back to what they did best. She faintly kissed his neck, "Do you want to continue?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Elena kissed his neck once more before she laid on her back. He quickly inserted himself into her, causing a raspy breath to give away how much she liked him inside of her. His pace, just like the night before, started off slow and sped up with time. She could feel him growing between her legs, or maybe she was just tightening around him. Either way, their moans were in sync with each other. Her back arched as her hands clawed his shoulders. She never understood why guys claimed they were always "giving it" to someone, but if someone was giving anything to anyone it was Klaus to Elena. They were equally matched in ways she couldn't understand. She would move underneath him, and he would reciprocate in an instant as if he already knew what she was going to do. He would fall into the crook of her neck, sweat touching her skin due to the humidity they produced.

They would close their eyes because there was no greater feeling in the world than the few hours they spent pleasing one another. This is why people travel the world looking for things that can't be measured in a beaker- that can't be explained by a simple sentence- they wish to find the person that can connect to them in ways no one else can.

Elena felt the muscles in Klaus' back tense as he neared his release, but she was way ahead of him. She screamed his name as he followed through with every hard thrust until finally she just succumbed under him.

He put their foreheads together as his eyes tightened. He kissed her lips passionately before he started to orgasm inside of her. He just rested on top of her with labored breathing, eyes still closed. "I'm waiting for you to be revolted by my presence."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of this." She sighed as she ran her fingers through his short hair. "It'd be like getting tired of breathing."

Her comment made him feel better, "Do you want to take a hot bath to relax? Or are you too exhausted?"

"I could go for a long, hot, bath right now." She kissed the side of his head before jumping up and walking to the bathroom. She started running the water when Klaus joined her in the bathroom. He stretched out his arms before settling into the porcelain tub. He motioned for her to join him as the water ran. She leaned against him, her back to his chest as she once more closed her eyes. His strong arms wrapped around her as his chin rested on top of her head.

She almost fell asleep in his arms.

Until a loud knock interrupted their peaceful bath. Klaus lifted her slightly, laying her back against the porcelain. "I'll be right back, love." He told her as he reached for a towel. "Don't fall asleep." He joked as she continued to close her eyes.

But Klaus didn't return immediately like she expected him to so she was forced to remove herself from the bath water and wrap a towel around herself. She hugged it tight around her body as she moved through the hallways, protruding through the living room. "Klaus…" She called out only to be met with an even bigger surprised.

"Oh my god…" Jeremy and Elena said simultaneously, but Elena continued to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" His knuckles turned a ghost white, "You lied to me this morning! You look me in the face and said you left him last night and nothing happened! How could you sleep with him, Elena? He killed Jenna."

"If I stopped talking to everyone that has killed someone in this town, I wouldn't have friends!" Elena screamed, "We all have blood on our hands, Jer… each and every one of us have blood on our hands. Don't hate me, please."

"I could never hate you, Elena. You're my sister. But, I think we need some space. This is too much." Jeremy said as he put his hand in the air upon leaving.

Elena couldn't find it in her heart to regret what she was doing with Klaus, even though her friends and family would find it sinful. How could she regret something that made her happy? It wasn't fair that they were bound by curses that made them these people. "I can't go home." She told Klaus, "He said he needed time…Alaric is going to- he probably won't ever look at me the same."

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"Why are you sorry, Klaus? What is there to be sorry about? Are you sorry my brother caught us because I don't think I am sorry about that? Are you sorry that we had amazing sex? Because I'm not sorry about that either." Elena said as tears welled in her eyes, "Don't you get it? My brother's mad because I slept with you...and he'll probably tell Matt who will tell Bonnie who will tell Caroline and so on and so forth…but I'm not sorry it happened."

"Then I'm not sorry either." Klaus admitted, "I just thought that's what you needed to hear from me. Listen, you will always be an angel and I will always be some type of demon. I can't change my past. I wish I could take away your pain…I wish I wasn't selfish, I wish I wasn't compulsive but that's who I am and I can't change the fact you're hurting because your brother's hurting."

"But you can hold me and remind me I've done nothing wrong." She said, "You can do that, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Elena couldn't abandon her family- it just wasn't in her moral code but, her family didn't seem to have a problem with abandoning her. Well, Jeremy didn't have a problem- Alaric did. Alaric was the type of guy you only meet once or twice in your life…he was smart, compassionate, motivated and an alcoholic that drank way too much.

Maybe that's why this meeting was taking place at the Mystic Grill's deserted bar.

"So…" Elena said as she took a sip from her water bottle. "I went running without you this morning, where were you?"

"I slept in." He said as he let out a loud breath, "Look Elena, I never thought I would miss the days where you and Damon were thinking about becoming a couple- but I do. Klaus? C'mon Elena you can do so much better than that…there is no one worse in this town for a girl like you!" Alaric tilted his head back and forth before he took a shot, "Well…maybe his creep brother." Elena could agree to that, Kol was a _major creep_.

"You don't know Klaus the way I do." Elena said, realizing she'd become one of those girls that has to defend her "man" to every person she talks to. "It's been two weeks since Jeremy told you. You've gone through the angry stage, now you're in the _you can do so much better _stage. I understand where you're coming from, I really do but I can't help the way he makes me feel."

Alaric sighed, "You don't think I know that Elena?" His mouth hovered at the rim of the shot glass before he took a final swing. "I fell in love with your mother the second I met her, and I believe wholeheartedly, she loved me back. That didn't mean she was ever going to change- she wanted immortality and I was just the fool to not realize I wasn't making her happy."

"Klaus and I are _not _in love, Ric."

"Somehow that just makes me feel worse? You know, you're like my dau- I care about you Elena and to know you're-" He lowered his voice, "sleeping with Klaus and you don't love him makes me feel like I'm not doing a very good job as a guardian."

"Okay, let me wrap my head around this." Elena started counting off on her fingers, "Since Jeremy and I have both known you we've dated some pretty shady characters. Jeremy dated Anna who tried to kill him because of her Gilbert-grudge. I dated Stefan who used to feed so hard on people he ripped their heads off. I kissed Damon who also kills people, Jeremy's _girlfriend _is a powerful witch who can resurrect people from the dead… Do you want me to continue?"

"I get your point. Why couldn't you have ended up with Matt? He's a nice guy." Alaric said, "I wouldn't mind you getting with him."

"Matt will always be very special to me…but how am I supposed to fall in love with someone just because he's a nice guy? Plus, I'm a vampire now. What happens when he gets 50 and I still look like this?" Alaric sat there in silence as he let Elena's words sink in. She was right, she was a vampire now. She couldn't date humans because she would never be able to take away their humanity if they wanted her to. "I know Klaus will never change, Ric. I'd be a fool to think he would. That doesn't mean that there's not something redeemable inside of him."

"That's your problem!" Jeremy burst through the service door, "You always want to fix someone, Elena! Stefan ran away from you because you wanted to make him into something he wasn't-"

"That's not why he left and you know it!" Elena yelled back, "He left because he wanted to leave. He's different now, okay? He's not the Stefan I fell in love with- he's the _ripper. _Unless you want someone killing off your friends because he's hungry, you need to shut the hell up!" She looked at him, "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"Why are you _fucking _Klaus?" He demanded to know, "Why him, of all people in this town, why him, Elena?"

She wasn't sure how she should answer that question, "I-I, Jeremy…" She closed her eyes as a tear fell from behind her thick lashes, "I like him." She shrugged, "Isn't that reason enough? I'm genuinely attracted to him. I can't change that. It's like me changing the weather, or the past- I can't do that."

"Doesn't he know he's ruining you?" Jeremy asked, "He's destroying you and you're letting him. You can change people's feelings Elena, you and I both know that. It's simple, you just tell them to forget!"

"Really? We're going to bring Vicki into this?" Elena threw her hands up as she stood up to face him, "Then let me here it! Let me here how you just laid on your bed crying because she was dead. Tell me how I wasn't supposed to do anything for you after you'd already started drifting away with the drugs…because mom and dad were dead."

"They died because of you." Jeremy suddenly said, "It was your fault! It's always your fault Elena. Jenna's dead because of you, Caroline's a vampire because of you, Bonnie barely knows her mom because of you, Matt's sister is dead because of you, Tyler's werewolf curse was activated because of you, and Klaus came to this town because of you!"

"That's enough!" Alaric said, "You can't blame your sister for all your problems Jeremy. Was Elena driving your parent's car? Did she kill Jenna? How about Caroline? Did she kill Caroline? No. She was too young to know about Mikael's tricks to get her. So, Bonnie's mom fleeing isn't her fault either. She didn't turn Vicki into a vampire. She didn't kill someone to activate Tyler's werewolf curse. You know who helped Klaus get to town? My wife." Alaric stared, "How can you look at your sister and blame her for things she had no control of, especially when you know if she could have stopped it- she would have."

Jeremy stood there with tears rushing down his face, "She's not my sister anymore…" He told Alaric without looking at Elena. "She can be Rebekah's sister or that idiot Kol's sister but she's not mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My brother looked Alaric in the eyes and told him I wasn't his sister anymore." Elena said as she took a bite of soft ice cream from a place Rebekah liked to go to. "I thought he was mad at me because of this thing with Klaus, but my brother hates me! He blames me for everything that's ever gone wrong in his _life _and in my_ friends' life." _Elena was over the whole crying thing, she'd done that as she packed up a few things until Jeremy and she could have a civilized conversation.

Rebekah snorted, "It's not like you're a mass murderer, Elena. He's just angry right now." She took a bite of her own ice cream. "You died, you're a vampire. Psychologically that's got to mess someone up, especially a person who is surrounded by tragedy and most of all death."

Rebekah had a point. But, wasn't Elena always right beside him with his struggle?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You and Rebekah have been going out of town four times a week…did something happen?" Klaus said as his fingers trailed up her bare side. The slow movements were relaxing to her, his hands trailing down her waist to the curve behind her knee. Their breathing was calm despite the fact they had just made intoxicating love to one another for hours. "Hmm, love?" He said when she didn't answer.

"Yes." She turned over to face him, her breast pressed against his chest as they entangled themselves. "I got in another fight with Jeremy a few weeks ago. He won't talk to me and he barely looks at me at school. So, Rebekah and I have been trying not to hang out around town where we would run into someone."

He kissed her shoulder faintly as she spoke, "You invited Kol last week." He stated as he once more kissed her in the same spot. She detected a slight hint of jealousy in his voice as he talked about his brother.

"Rebekah invited him because she's trying to steer him away from his new love obsession." Elena told him, glancing into his eyes. "Don't take in personally, you're always busy with your hybrids during the day…you're always being the big bad wolf-boss man." She yawned, feeling completely spent from their previous activities.

"I could make time for you…you know that, right?" He whispered in her ear, "We could go out any time you want." Elena didn't answer him at first because she was partly asleep. She was so comfortable holding onto him in the position they were in. His body was her shelter.

She snuggled against his hot skin, "I know."

**Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy & Matt**

"I haven't been honest with you guys about why Elena hasn't been hanging out with everyone." Jeremy said as they all sat at the Grill. "I know I said she was busy with school, going on college tours and studying with people to pass exams…"

"Which is so unlike her to do by herself…" Caroline pointed out, "So, what has she been doing? Hooking up with Damon."

"Klaus." Jeremy admitted, "My sister has literally been doing Klaus." Caroline's mouth completely dropped as she looked at all of her other friends. There was a moment of silence as they all took in.

"Elena and Klaus?" Bonnie asked, outraged. She looked at Matt who had a hurt expression plastered on his face. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." Bonnie said with pure anger on her face. "How could she be with him? She's an idiot! I don't know what has gotten into her lately where she thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"She's acting like a whore." Caroline added, "I bet she doesn't even like him. She's just reacting to Stefan's absence in a bad way. She's probably trying to make Stefan jealous." Jeremy's hands balled into a fist as Caroline continued to bad-mouth Elena. "Tyler's mom said-"

"Tyler's mom is screwing Kol Mikaelson." Jeremy said, "I gathered that when I witnessed them fondling each other in a coat closet. Caroline, aren't you the same girl who slept with Damon after he spoke no more than 10 words to you?"

"Jer…" Bonnie warned.

"No, I told you that Klaus and Elena were together because you guys are her friends. I was hoping you'd say something like, _we have to talk to her. _I was hoping you'd talk to her like a rational human being rather than insult her in front of me." Jeremy said, "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Elena wouldn't just sleep with Klaus." Matt said, "That's not the type of girl she is, you know that Caroline." Matt's tone was harsh- mean, even. "If she sees something in Klaus, we have to accept that. If anyone of you try to ruin this for her- we're done! I can't sit around and play games with you guys anymore…we can hate him but I've known Elena since before I was born. If she's a whore because she slept with an original, I guess I'm a whore too."

"What?" Caroline's pitch went up at least three octaves. "You and Rebekah?"

"Yeah, me and Rebekah, Caroline." He said, throwing money on the table for the food. "What? You're not going to talk about me? I see how it is."

"It's just not natural, Matt." Caroline tried to reason, "C'mon…"

"None of this is natural!" Matt yelled, "You're a vampire, Bonnie's a witch, Jeremy sees ghost, Tyler's a hybrid!"

"Matt-" Caroline started to address him, but then she turned to the rest of the group. "We have to take care of this. It's our responsibility as the people that love her to prevent her from being with Klaus. I'm sorry Matt, but you know I'm right. She can't be with him. I say Bonnie contacts some of her witch ancestors and tries to find a way to kill his ass."

"Just shut up." He told her, "I'm sick of this! You think you can control everyone's relationship and put your opinion in them when your relationship is screwed up!"

Bonnie stood up to get between Caroline and Matt, "Matt, calm down."

"No!" He looked directly at Jeremy, "You know this is wrong! What? You're going to kill your sister's boyfriend and she's going to come running back into your arms? Are you fucking stupid?" He breathed, "Y'all are sitting down at lunch talking about killing someone because you don't like him, killing someone your best friend- your sister is involved with and you think Klaus is the biggest monster in this town."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She was surprised to find the blonde standing on Klaus' porch with tears in his eyes, "Elena." He greeted her as she let him in the mansion. "I just got in my truck and started driving and then I ended up here…Is Rebekah here?" Elena nodded as she pointed towards the staircase. She was wearing one of Klaus' V-neck t-shirts. It was extremely loose on her, more like a dress.

"First door on the left." She told him as he started walking on the tile, rain dripping off of his body onto Klaus' floor. "Matt…?" Elena called his name as he reached the staircase, "Are you okay?"

"I will be." He nodded, "And for the record… I don't think you're damaged, I don't think you're an idiot, I think you follow you heart and even though I honestly believe Klaus is a sociopath…I don't think your wrong in what you're doing."

"That means a lot Matty." She almost whispered, "It really does. Especially when I feel like everyone hates me."

"I could never hate you, Elena. I love you." Matt always had a way of reminding Elena of the love he felt for her. It never faded away, never disappeared. She didn't think he was still waiting for her to come back to him, they'd already accomplished that it wouldn't happen. Still, she knew that the type of love that Matt Donovan felt for her was unconditional- no matter who she decided to be with. He was another one of those guys you rarely meet- except you only meet such a level-headed boy once in a lifetime. He's the boy that holds you when you cry, takes the blame for you when you wreck your dad's car, he's the first person to defend you when things get out of hand, and he would literally die for you if he had to.

Elena didn't deserve a friend like that- or at least that's how she felt. "I love you too." She told him with a sad smile on her face, "Go get your girl." Matt faded away as he climbed the staircase and disappeared into Rebekah's bedroom. Elena stood there because she couldn't find the strength to move from that position. She knew someone had said something to Matt and it had triggered a bad reaction in him. She really wanted to hurt that person because they were hurting him because of her. She wanted to take that person and delete them from his brain. She just wanted to protect someone because it was the right thing to do- but she was aware of the consequences of over-protecting someone.

"Are you coming back to bed?" A completely naked Klaus stood at the corridor looking at her lingering in the entrance-way. He'd just returned from a shower. "Because I get cold."

Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I'm so tired of people hurting the people I love." She confessed as she sniffled, "It is my fault."

"No." Klaus said sympathetically as he embraced her, "No." He repeated while he kissed her brunette hair. "It is not your fault that people are cruel." He didn't know what to say on the subject except it was not her fault. He felt guilty about their relationship- once more he was bringing her pain. "We should take a vacation."

"Klaus, we're barely together. A vacation?" She asked, "We've never been on a date. We met at a dance, we had sex, and then we had sex again and again and again…" She laughed as she kissed him. It was supposed to be a simple kiss. Their hot lips touching one another four at maximum ten seconds, but somehow- things changed rapidly. His hand reached up to hold the back of her neck, his thumb running against her exposed bones. The kiss deepened as he pushed her against a wall, his hands moved past her hip to her calf- which he quickly grabbed and wrapped around his waist. They mutually added their tongues into the kiss as things started to get heated.

His nakedness completely heightened the situation beyond their control. "Matt's upstairs with Rebekah. This isn't wise." She told him as he broke the kiss to remove his shirt from her body. "We really need to take this to your room."

"Oh, be spontaneous, love!" He smirked as he continued to remove the shirt. Her heart started to beat out of control as his eyes looked deep into his. He really wanted this- he really wanted her in that room- in that moment.

She was about to submit to his want when Kol's booming voice echoed through the house. "You know I can't un-see this." He told Klaus as he walked pass them making out near the entrance. "I mean, wouldn't be the first time I saw you naked NiKlaus but- you…" He made this weird face as if he wanted to watch the show.

"Kol… don't disrespect her." Klaus warned, "I won't hesitate to make you fall asleep for 100 years." Klaus put his shirt back on Elena. Elena was amazed by how confident Klaus was- walking around his house in the nude as if it were normal. She could see how he wouldn't feel self-conscious about his body.

"This is weird." Elena admitted, "I should… You know, I've been thinking about going to my house and stuff. Can't hide out here forever!" Elena clapped her hands together awkwardly, "I'm just going to get dressed." She darted to Klaus' bedroom where she'd been keeping her bags.

He followed her, "You don't have to leave." Elena was throwing clothes into one of her bags as he spoke. She really didn't want to leave, but Kol was just… ew. He was always killing the mood for everyone. He didn't have a filter, he insisted on talking about Carol when Rebekah and Elena tried to eat, and then there was that one time when he suggested playing video games naked.

"I know that," She patted the side of his face, "But I have a family I'm supposed to be part of that I've been neglecting…" She made up an excuse- there was no way she was going to go home tonight. Matt had already shown her that was probably a bad idea.

"They make you feel bad, Elena!" He said, "How about I go with you?" She liked the protective side of Klaus.

"You're not invited in! I'm pretty sure Jeremy's not going to invite you in the house!" She told him, "I'll come over tomorrow night."

"Stay!" Klaus begged with a persuasive smile on his face, "I know you want to stay…" He removed Elena's bag from her access. "We can be quiet, can't we?" He lightly kissed her lips, "We can-"He lifted her up in his arms, throwing her on the bed. "-put on some music so Kol can't hear us…"

"In the little time I've known Kol, he'd probably be standing outside the door." Elena told Klaus, "Your brother is really weird."

"He's just horny because he's been in a box for over a hundred years." Klaus told her as he once more removed the shirt from her body. "Plus, he's got such a beautiful woman walking around his house…"

"Which is why I should leave." Elena pointed out, "But I think I can be talked into staying." She moved her leg against his legs smoothly as she watched his eyes react to her touch. "Oh, I can definitely be talked into staying…if you kick Kol out for the next five to six hours?"

"Five to six hours?" Klaus nearly choked as he nodded, "Really?" His reaction was so human. It was moments like that one where she saw the redeemable parts of his soul. "What would we be doing for these five to six hours?"

"We could-" She lifted her leg around his back, "I don't know, watch TV…" She shrugged teasingly, "I could do my math homework… Of course, we'd be completely naked while doing those _hard math_ problems."

"Yeah, math can be really _hard." _ He repeated as he touched her lip with his finger. Klaus was clearly getting turned on by her teasing suggestions. He obviously had other plans for their night.

"Aren't you two going to have sex?" Kol asked through the door. "Math is super boring."

"Oh my God!" Elena squealed, "I told you! That's it, I'm leaving!" She wiggled from underneath Klaus' body as she put on normal clothes. "That is freaky and you know it!" She told him.

"No it's not!" Kol said through the door, "I was just curious in what the plans were for the night. Can we watch a movie as a family? I could make popcorn. Guys, I'm really depressed. Carol dumped me." He whined through the door.

Elena twitched her nose as she listened to Kol's pitiful words, "That's your brother! He wants to watch a movie as a family… I am not needed for this situation!" She told Klaus, "I'm going to go. Like, now."

"I'm going with you! I don't have time to watch something ridiculous like The Last Song with him." Klaus noted, "I want to be with you, tonight."

"You want to have sex with me!" Elena corrected him, "I don't blame you for wanting to sleep with me…but it was time to break the streak anyway."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You know I'm going to get you back for abandoning me in my time of need." He laughed, "Watch your back, Gilbert because I have all night to think about how I'm going to enact my revenge."

"You do that." Elena waved as she walked out of his room.

_Now where am I going to go?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Elena was blessed that Alaric kept a spare key near the fake plants by his apartment. She was also blessed that he'd been spending all of his nights at her house. Alaric's personal items were coated with a thin layer of dust. She didn't even know when he'd been there last. She checked his fridge- nothing. She checked his cabinets- nothing. "God, Ric…not even a canned vegetable or ramen." She muttered. She thought about what Klaus was doing with Kol. Would he really watch a movie with his brother? Or would Klaus dagger him? Elena didn't really know- even though the stereotypical Klaus would stab his brother.

Since Ric had access to most of Elena's things, he didn't ever collect his laptop or any other outdated devices he once carried around. Elena sat in a desk that was partially broken and powered on the red Acer computer. She quickly type in to see what was going on in the normal lives of Mystic Falls' residents. She wished she hadn't.

_Caroline Forbes: It completely blows my mind how selfish people can be. One day, we're best friends and the next you're a stranger? Forget you and forget our friendship. _

Elena 'liked' the status and then commented. _Yeah, we probably should forget our friendship. _

It was underneath her to get involved in the cyber- chat world. She would have rather said it to Caroline's face than through the internet, but if Caroline felt confident enough to post her emotions on the internet, Elena was going to retaliate.

Elena then sent a message to Caroline:

_It completely blows MY mind how fake people can be. One day, they have your back and you're complete besties for the resties. The next day, they post statuses about you on Facebook because that makes them cool? Newsflash Barbie, it doesn't. If you have something to say, then you know where I'm at for the majority. I'm so over explaining my actions to people when I shouldn't have to._

Of course, this started a facebook war.

Caroline replied:

_Really Elena? You're with Klaus and I'm the fake one? Seriously, get lost and stop being a whore._

Elena replied back:

_Seriously Caroline? You slept with Damon, Tyler, Matt, etc… and you weren't even dating Damon or Tyler. I'm the whore? I had sex with Matt and Stefan while we were DATING. I'm pretty sure if we're keeping score- that makes you the whore._

Caroline didn't reply.

This satisfied Elena- it made her feel like she'd gotten a lot off her chest. Caroline was her main problem due to the fact she could never keep her mouth shut. Sure, they'd been "best friends" for a while but Bonnie and Elena used to be best friends before things got supernatural. Look at them now? They could barely speak to each other like they used to. Bonnie only wanted to talk business…she never wanted to talk about personal things anymore.

So, when it came to fighting with Caroline….Elena couldn't really get that upset. They were bound to fall apart anyway. They weren't going to spend the next 500 years being vampire best friends because things just don't work that way. Vampirism probably brought them closer, but vampires drove them apart.

Elena sent one last message to Caroline:

_You can hate me, you can hate Klaus. I don't really care anymore. But I'm going to ask you to respect my choice and leave it alone. I want to be with him and it shouldn't matter- and it really doesn't matter- what you think. Just remember that when you think I need your opinion. _

Elena removed her cellphone from her bag and called her lover. It rang twice before he answered, "Miss me already?" He said cockily as she found herself moving to Alaric's couch.

"And if I did?" She asked, "I'm all alone in Alaric's apartment… a place I'm pretty sure you've been invited into."

"Oh, remember when I said I was going to get revenge?" Klaus laughed, "I didn't really mean tonight. I'll be over in a bit…"

"Don't be late." She said seductively, "I might lock the door on you."

"Do you honestly believe I don't know how to pick a lock?" He questioned, "I think you're underestimating my skills."

"Your skills?"

"I have many skills…" She could hear the car door shut as he got in through the phone speaker, "I could demonstrate some tonight, if you like?"

"I'd be very much inclined to accept that offer as long as your skills don't destroy Alaric's apartment."

"By the time we're done with his apartment, it'll be called Alaric's love-nest." Laughter erupted throughout Elena's body as she listened to Klaus crack numerous jokes. "It'll look like a tornado went through his apartment."

"We've never destroyed anything in our path before, why tonight?" She questioned, "We've always been so tamed."

"Maybe this wolf doesn't want to be domestic anymore." He growled, "I doubt our neighborhood social studies teacher has billions of art around his apartment. I would know, I've been there."

She sighed, "Are you almost here? You're making me _needy _with all this chit-chat."

"Give me five minutes to get to that apartment, Elena and I'll make sure all your needs are met." His voice was growing throaty as he talked. Elena put the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she started to unbutton her pants and change into something a lot sexier. Rebekah and she bought the little outfit from Frederick's of Hollywood.

It was black lace, halter style, with an extremely low 'V' that measured just below her navel. She thought she looked beautiful in it. It was almost like a bathing suit except it was kind of see-through. It really pushed her breast together though. She was saving it for a special occasion. She was way past being completely modest in his presence. He'd seen her naked at least twenty times…it was time to spice up their sex-life. She pulled out another garment, a black silk robe to conceal her lingerie.

Just as she finished getting ready, he knocked on the door- when she didn't answer right away he opened the door himself. He stood in the doorway looking at her- not a word passing through his lips. He tilted his head to the side as he took her in- she was a sight to look at. Her olive skin glowed underneath the cheap apartment lighting, her eyes questioned him- tested him. He desired to taste her minty mouth, taste her clean skin that always smelt like gardenias because she insisted on wearing her mother's perfume every day. He longed for the heat her touch always produce…but he could only look at her.

"Are you going to come in?" She asked awkwardly as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Klaus couldn't begin to fathom the reasoning behind his obsession with her. He'd seen her face on two other women and of course, they were all beautiful. Tatia was promiscuous as well as Katherine- clearly, they both had children out of wedlock when the custom in their day forbid fornication. Katherine liked to use a person's position to gain her own social status- she never harbored feelings for him. Tatia, on the other hand, seemed to once have feelings for him- or so he thought. In reality, she probably preferred Elijah over the battered child he once was. He didn't like comparing them, he knew it would be an insult to voice his comparison out loud even though his realizations were flattering towards Elena.

She was not using him- she had no motives behind her actions. He didn't doubt that she didn't love him, how can one love someone they barely know? Love was not instantaneous in reality- only in books and people who get married in Vegas and divorced three months later. Loving someone is a process. He wondered if she knew they were going through that process. Klaus found her beauty far greater than the previous doppelgangers. It sounded like a cliché to say her beauty was in her heart, but sometimes the truth is cliché. She was compassionate, she cared about his feelings even if she didn't always voice that. He could tell she didn't want to hurt him. He could tell she wasn't scared of him, even though she had every right to be.

He still could not put his finger on what drove him to _need _her. It was far beyond sexual desire…but he really didn't have the time to think in through when she looked so beautiful- so alluring in that outfit. He responded to her question by speed walking into the apartment, closing and locking the door, as well throwing off the brown leather jacket he wore. Even though his previous actions were hasty, he slowed down as he approached her. "You look lovely." He said, "You didn't have to dress up for me though…you're already an irresistible image."

Elena turned around as she removed her robe from her body, it folded in layers as it landed on the floor. His eyes followed it in slow motion as it moved from around her body, to her exposed back, to her ankles then to the floor. In the robe's absence he was able to look at the whole lace suit. It was remarkable how complementary fabric that couldn't way a pound looked on her. His body reacted strongly to her accented assets even though he'd seen them bare countless times. He moved in to touch her uncovered epidermis. His hands outlined the top of her legs as she pulled them closer together. "How do I take this off of you?" He asked with a smug look on his charming face. Her quick fingers started to tug at his shirt rather than answer his quite serious question. He willingly lifted his arms to assist with the process of removing clothing. _This is torture… _He thought as she fell to her knees to unbuckle his belt. She pulled it through each loop with one yank, "What are you doing down there, Elena?" He asked as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He already had an idea of what she was going to do to him, he just wanted to hear her say it. Unfortunately, Elena was just letting him talk to himself. His unclad chest practically glowed as he started to feel the heat vibrate through his body. She looked up at him with those innocent brown doe eyes as she started to perform a task that was not so innocent.

Klaus had to admit she was very talented in this department even though he doubted she had much experience. He found himself chuckling on the inside as he formed the thought of her being a prodigal at giving head. It was an odd thing to be exceptionally gifted at…but he supposed it worked in his favor. He sounded perverse, in his mind, when he thought about how long he could have her doing this if he wasn't so _excited _by the movement of her mouth. He could estimate around three days tops because if he spent any longer than three days the hybrids would run off and try to murder his brother or his sister depending on who called them "dogs" first. The dark part of him wanted it to be Kol- but that's just because he spent almost an hour crying about Carol Lockwood and her "unfair standards" for the men she dates.

It didn't help that Klaus was extremely aroused even before Elena's phone call. Why? Because he'd been extremely aroused before she left so quickly. Klaus got agitated when he couldn't get what he wanted and he _wanted _Elena. No, he _needed _her and his immature brother got in the way of that. He didn't want to submit to the overwhelming pleasure she was causing him by closing his eyes. He wanted to look at her move around him. Ever since they had agreed to make their relationship "complicated" but "exclusive" he had the overpowering urge to call her "his."

She'd always been _his _though, not in a possessive way but in a title type of way. _His _doppelganger. _His _girl. _His _curse. Now, she was privately _his _woman and more openly _his _lover.

Klaus firmly believed sex was natural between two beings, in the words of Steve Harvey (his knowledge was limited on the man, he only knew of him because Rebekah insisted on audio-tapes of her favorite books) a man needs three things in a relationship: he needs loyalty, he needs support, and he needs sex. Elena had shown her loyalty to him- if she wasn't loyal, she wouldn't have defended him against her brother. Elena had proven that their sex-life was fully alive and going strong and she'd shown her support in small ways an example being the fact she has never bothered him while he is managing his hybrids. In all accounts, Klaus wanted to be in a relationship with her- it would make rational sense.

She removed her mouth from his member, rising to look him in the eye. "What?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"I want to court you." He said impulsively before thinking about his words.

Elena wrinkled her forehead, "By court you mean date?"

"That is the common definition to the word." Klaus stated, starting to feel slightly rejected. "We've been doing this for what- over a month right? Why can't we make this a well-rounded relationship?"

"You pick the worst times to have these types of conversations!" She complained as he looked at her with those aqua eyes. "I believe it's worth the risk. My family and friends already know that we are involved sexually, why not connect on an emotional level. I believe we will have much to talk about _after this." _

"You never answered my question, before…how do I get this _sexy _little material off of your body?" He said huskily.

"Klaus, it's not that hard. You take the halter, pull it over my head, slide it down to my ankles- I kick it off, then you-" He put a finger over her lips as he as he followed through with her instructions. His lips crushed her own as he navigated himself over her body. He kneaded her breast rhythmically as she moaned into his mouth. He valued her reply to his actions, the way her nipples became swollen as blood rushed through her body. "Can we take this to a bed?"

"Of course, love." He carried her bridal style to the bed, where he lightly planted several kisses along her neck. It seemed to be a mutual decision to skip the rest of the foreplay and get right to the main event. He drove the tip of his member into her, pulled out and then pushed deeper in her. Elena surprised him once she straddled him- guided him with the rotation of her hips. Her hands gripped his wrists as she half closed her eyes due to the bliss and lust. He kept his eyes open as he watched her slide down on him and lift herself back up again. Her grip became stronger as she turned to animalistic moans that echoed throughout the silent apartment. He could feel every part of her on his shaft- she was muscular and feverishly hot.

Her nails dug into his skin sending more pleasure than pain to his brain. Her speed increases to the point of no return. Klaus loves her leadership even more so than his own. Sweat drips from their bodies and mixes as she leans down on his skin, placing her head underneath his jaw. He takes this as a sign of exhaustion and returns to his point of leadership. He could feel his orgasm eclipse through him as he heard nothing but her more distinctive screams. "Right there, baby!" She told him as he pressed himself into her. "Yes!" He started to hear his own involuntary groans echo throughout the, now, noisy apartment. Her legs shuddered beneath him as she reached her climax, she screamed his name into his neck. Klaus felt the purity of their pleasure as he, too, surrendered to his climax.

There was always a moment of exhaustion, awkwardness, and silence that followed their sessions. "That was…" Klaus seemed to be at a loss of words. He always thought it got better each time they did it, but he found it hard to believe it could ever get better than that. "Something."

"Something, indeed." She panted as they spooned comfortably. "I'm glad you didn't inact your revenge."

"Trust me, I am too."

She sighed, "We can't stay the night here."

"Why not?"

"Our luck, Alaric would stop by with Meredith or something and catch us." She tried to sit up underneath him, "I have to put some clothes on."

"You're ruining the after-sex moment." Klaus said as he tried to close his eyes. His energy had disappeared. He wanted to sleep.

"Alaric's my stepfather, not just a friend, he's sort of a dad. It would mortify him if he saw you and me in this state." She claimed, "We should go back to your place after I take a quick shower."

"Really? I left Kol with a bottle of whiskey and my pay-per-view channels. He's probably watching porn or a sappy movie. Who knows what Matt and Rebekah are doing! I feel that we'd be making the wiser choice to stay _here _rather than go to my house."

"I really don't feel like walking in on something I don't want to see." She agreed, "I do need to take a shower though. I would ask you to join but there is very limited space in this place."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Elena…can you come in here for a minute?" Alaric called as Elena and Rebekah walked through the hallways together. Elena was avoiding him for obvious reasons, it was really hard to look him in the eye after having sex in his apartment. She exhaled loudly as she turned to Rebekah and said her goodbyes. Ric was leaning against his desk with a puzzled look on his face. "Did I say something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does my breath stink or something because you've been skipping my class." Elena frowned at him. He really didn't need to take the situation personally but she could tell that he was.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Ric, seriously? It's not you I'm avoiding. It's Caroline and Bonnie. I'm sure you've noticed Matt's absence as well."

"Okay, I hate to sound like the parental but there is a mandatory family dinner- tonight." Elena looked at him blankly. _Mandatory family dinner? _"Yeah, you, me and your brother."

"I have a date with Klaus tonight." Elena told him, "It's our first date, Ric!"

Alaric touched his face with his hand, rubbing the stubble. "I can't believe I'm saying this-bring him. Since I can't cook, we can have our family dinner either at the house with Chinese take-out or at the Grill. Your choice. Don't be late- 8:00."

"I'd rather this take place in a public area so my brother doesn't try to stake me." Elena said, "At this point I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Jeremy loves you Elena, that's why we're having this meeting. You haven't been home in weeks and it only pisses him off that you're shacking up with Klaus." Alaric explained, "Just come tonight and we can discuss what steps we're going to take as a family."

"Fine. I'll be there but if he starts insulting me, I'm out of there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Klaus, honey-sweetheart-baby…" Elena called throughout the mansion as she walked through the front door. "I was thinking instead of going to Richmond tonight-"

"Are you cancelling on me?" He chuckled as he materialized from his bedroom. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a simple pair of dark colored jeans.

"Not exactly." He face fell instantly as the words popped out of her mouth. She held up her hands in defense. "I've been summoned to a family dinner. Of course, Ric said you could join us…"

"So, let me see if I have this correct, instead of going to Richmond and having a romantic night we're going to go to the Grill, where there is a seventy percent chance of running into someone you don't want to see, to have dinner with a brother that has barely spoken to you in weeks along with your vampire hunting guardian?"

"Yes?"

"How could I resist?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're not going to go?" She asked him, getting a little angry.

"No, I'm going." He reassured her, "I'm just not going to enjoy myself… do you know I have never had to have dinner with the family before? I mean, I've had a family for dinner before but I've never attended an event like the one you're describing." Elena didn't laugh at his joke because it was probably true. "Plus, I have to back my girl up."

"It's not like we're going to get in a knife fight." She giggled as he pulled her into his arm, "I'm going to pick out something to wear and then I'm going to play Just Dance 4 with your sister and brother because I am on a mission to rehabilitate him to a normal person!"

Klaus kissed her head before he disappeared into his study. She was often curious about the work he did while he was locked in there but she didn't have the nerve to pry. A group of butterflies were forming in her stomach as she maneuvered herself around the house. First, she found something to wear that was simple and not too dressy. She'd probably worn a combination of jeans and blouses a hundred times and this evening was no different. Then, she knocked on Kol's door. "Hey, Kol…how are you doing?"

"My heart is in a thousand pieces." He murmured through the door, "Just leave me alone to desiccate. I don't want to live anymore!"

"Kol. Carol Lockwood wasn't your girl anyway…she's far older than you in appearances. Plus, she has a son."

"I could have taken the boy to play catch or something…I would have been an excellent father." Elena pushed her eyebrows together as she listened to what he was saying. Quite honestly, he wasn't making an ounce of sense.

"Wbat?" She mouthed as she continued to talk him into doing something productive, "How about you play a game with me and your sister?"

"I hate all women at the moment Elena, it just wouldn't be fair for me to ruin your fun." She wanted to bang her head against the door a few times as she listened to his "heartbroken" words.

"Listen Kol, if you don't get out of this room in five minutes- your brother will stab you and who knows for how long. You won't be able to find another woman for years! You could miss the _one." _

"I guess you have a point."

She rolled her eyes once more as she walked away from the door and called Rebekah's name. "Okay, we can play that game now!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I miss Alaric…. Like, really bad. I was watching old episode with him in it, and I remembered what a good guy he was to Elena and Jeremy! **

Chapter 13:

They entered the bar unsure if they should hold hands or keep their bodies inches apart. In Elena's position she would have felt comfortable being inches apart whereas Klaus liked to have contact with her so he could feel the way her body reacted to certain things. They ended up settling on arms touching.

Matt greeted them at the door with a bucket of dishes, "Hey." He nodded to the both of them, "Isn't Rebekah supposed to be with y'all? She said she was going to come tonight but she hasn't shown up."

"We just left the house and she was still there with Kol." Just the mention of Kol's name made her want to laugh. "Okay, remind me to show you this video on my phone of Kol- oh my god you won't be able to stop laughing. I'm sure Rebekah will turn up."

It wasn't hard to find the most pissed off teenage boy in the room. Jeremy was sitting in the third booth from the bar with Alaric who was trying to smile- trying to keep the peace already. "Hey." Elena said as she approached them.

"You actually brought Klaus…" Alaric mumbled under his breath. "Sit down Elena! Klaus." He said Klaus' name with a little less enthusiasm. The couple sat on the other side of the booth as the awkward silence fell over the table. "So, Klaus how old are you?"

"One thousand-"

"No, how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?" Alaric reworded the question, "I mean for appearances sake I can't have my teenager dating a man who tells the town he's 30. You see what I'm saying?"

"24." Klaus answered, his eyes meeting Alaric's in a Texan-stare-off kind of way. "Why would this town have a problem with the age difference between Elena and me if I were 30? My brother is 18 and your mayor seemed to fancy him in her late 30's."

"It's different." Alaric said simply, "How's Elijah? He was always _nice." _

Elena looked at Alaric with cut eyes, "How's Meredith?" She asked, "The hospital keeping her busy?" Ric seemed to get the message Elena was sending him. _Shut up. _Jeremy was sitting on the other side of Alaric texting away as they tried to decide a subject to talk about.

"Is it okay if Bonnie joins us? I wasn't aware this was a _bring-a-date _kind of thing?" Jeremy asked as he smirked at Klaus devilishly.

"No." Alaric responded, "This table is already full of supernatural beings, maybe next time!"

So, they sat there and they sat there. Alaric was ask a question directly to Klaus- Klaus would answer it while looking pleadingly at Elena. Elena could tell Jeremy was sending white oak stakes at Klaus' heart with his eyes but he wouldn't even look at her. It was a _genuine _family dinner. "I do have one question though…are you two actually dating?"

"Yes." Elena answered before Klaus could form a long complicated sentence that pretty much gave the same answer.

"This is real then." Jeremy sat back in the booth, "It's not a fling, it's not an affair it's actually _real. _My sister is dating an original vampire."

"Hybrid." Klaus corrected, "I'm an original hybrid."

"Whatever." Jeremy said, "Elena, I miss my sister and I'm not saying I'm okay with this thing you two have going on but I can't keep ignoring you. Next to Alaric, you're all I got left. Can you please come home?"

She looked at Klaus before she answered, "I can come home but we're going to have to talk terms and conditions. You have to invite Klaus in- can't have my boyfriend standing outside all the time."

"Alright, well you have to let Bonnie come over. I'm not going to risk my relationship because Klaus and Bonnie hate each other."

"Deal."

"And no sex." Jeremy added, "Our rooms are attached by a bathroom and I really don't want to have nightmares."

"If I can't have sex with Klaus, you can't have sex with Bonnie." Elena stated, "I doubt you're going to go hang out with Bonnie's dad."

"That's not fair, he has his own house!" Jeremy started in, "Ric!"

"Alright, time to mediate. Jeremy has a point, Elena. Klaus has a mansion- we have a big house but it's much smaller in proportions." Alaric sighed, "But if we're being fair…we can't really outlaw sex in the house."

Jeremy leaned forward, "I feel like he's talking for himself."

"Yeah, me too." Elena agreed, "Alright. No sex in the house _when _there are other people there, Ric you can go back to your apartment."

"The love nest." Klaus said under his breath audibly. Ric looked at him a little cross-eyed, "What?"

"Why did you just call my apartment the love nest? That's weird." Alaric asked as his nose scrunched up.

Klaus quickly made something up, "I'm catching up on current day terms."

"Another thing, no Damon." Jeremy said, "I'm pretty sure he's the only person that doesn't know about your relationship and I kind of want it to stay that way."

"You two are going to outlaw my best friend! Democracy sucks." Alaric whined. Elena and Jeremy looked at Ric like he was being a baby. "I'm not agreeing to that term. Damon's a big boy, he can deal with it."

Klaus put in his own comment, "Damon is impulsive."

"You're impulsive." Alaric said, "You both kill people when you're pissed off. I'm pretty sure you two will balance each other out. I'm just wondering how y'all plan on doing this whole public thing."

"Like any other couple…we're going to go out, hold hands, and not worry about what other people think. Now, I will worry about what other people do because people like to murder people in this town." Elena answered, "I don't see why _we _should hide in the shadows because people don't like that we're together."

"I have another term to add to the list…" Jeremy said, "We aren't allowed to talk shop in the house."

"Shop?" Elena questioned.

"An example being, Ric and Damon go out and slay a trouble-some vampire. Ric isn't allowed to come home and talk about it."

"I can see where that would be a problem." Elena said, "No shop talk."

And just like that they were back in a routine of being a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Alaric & Elena:**

Elena walked with Alaric in the grocery store with Jeremy's list, "I like it when things are normal around here." Alaric commented as he threw Cosmic Brownies into the shopping cart. "Jeremy still hates your boyfriend but it's the way a brother should dislike his sister's boyfriend… The other night they were playing video games, arguing, but they were still playing video games."

"Are you chaperoning the high school dance tomorrow night?" She asked him, "Jeremy and Bonnie are going to the dance and I want to go but I don't think Klaus will want to."

"You've been on eight official dates in the last two weeks…if you want to go, he'll go." Alaric chuckled as he picked up another pack of pastry snacks. "Why does your brother insist on buying out Little Debbie?"

"He's a teenage boy." Elena frowned as she processed Alaric's words. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"As vampires, your emotions are extremely heightened. You both feel things differently than I do. I believe you two rushed into sex but not a relationship. The fact that someone like Klaus wants to be around you, wants to please you, shows that he's not as heartless as we thought he was."

"I wish people would stop saying _someone like Klaus_, he's not different than any of us. Of course he has a higher body count than us but as I've gotten to know him- I've begun to understand him. I don't agree with his methods, you know that. But, he's complicated. You drink with Damon every night and he's killed so many people."

"Trust me, I get what you're saying." Alaric and Elena had lowered their voices to a whisper, "Have you talked to Caroline?"

"No." Elena grabbed a bag of bread, "And she hasn't talked to me."

Alaric walked through the isles, "I thought you and Jeremy didn't like thick steaks."

"Klaus does." She smiled.

Alaric looked at her, "I didn't know we were buying groceries for the originals."

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm going to cook dinner for us and he told me his preferences…"

"A thousand years old and he's going to have his young girlfriend slave away in the kitchen…" Alaric said as he threw steaks into the cart.

"You make it sound like he's 50 and I'm 18 and pregnant." Elena snorted, "I'm capable of cooking for the man I care about."

"I just think he should cook for you." Alaric shrugged, "You know I am glad I don't have to worry about teen pregnancy."

"Alaric, Jeremy isn't sterile." Elena said, "You do have to worry about teen pregnancy if he's not practicing safe sex."

"So, I'm just going to add condoms to this list." Alaric joked as they found themselves on the 'Family Planning' isle- with Carol Lockwood. "Carol." Alaric nodded as he started to blush.

"Mr. Saltzman…and Elena." Her lips were pursed as she spoke to them, "Why on earth would the two of you be on this isle…together?"

"I don't like what you're implying, Carol." Alaric said, "Plus, use your head. If I were having an affair with Elena I wouldn't need to be here."

"Yeah, just like you wouldn't have to be here if you weren't having an affair with someone else." Elena said, "How dare you?" She yelled, "He's got the mentality of an 18 year old boy and you used him! He's the same age as your son!"

"Are you talking about Kol Mikaelson?" Carol asked, uninterested in Elena's words. "He was a simple fling."

"You toyed around with his emotions." Elena hissed, "You broke his heart and now you're sleeping with someone else?"

"Don't think Miss Forbes hasn't told me about you and your extracurricular activities…you should be ashamed."

"Because I'm in a committed relationship?" Elena scoffed, "You don't even deserve your position as mayor in this town because you're heartless and you don't care about the innocent people you leave in your path."

Carol turned on her heel and checked out. "Damn." Alaric nodded, "That's one way to put it."

"She pisses me off, Ric." Elena shrugged, "Do you know how she dumped Kol? She just left him high and dry at a public event like he didn't even matter. She's selfish."

"You really have gotten closer to this family." Alaric said, "Now how do we go about this whole sex thing with your brother? Do I throw them at him or do I have to sit down and have the talk?"

"Definitely the talk but only for my entertainment."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have a vampire for you." Carol Lockwood breathed into the phone, "Elena Gilbert. Yes, Grayson's daughter. I know a tragedy." She smirked as she watched Alaric and Elena exit the store. "She's causing problems around this town. I want her eliminated."

"That won't be a problem." A rough voice told Carol through the line, "I can be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow night."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Life is made up of moments that begin and end in an instant. One second, a man can be twirling a woman around a dance floor. The next, he could be ripping someone's heart out to protect her. Either way, these moments take place because he loves her.

Candles lined the bathroom as they soaked in blood red rose pedals and drank expensive champagne. He said, "I never want to leave this bath." It could be argued that they were breaking the terms and conditions of the "happy household" seeing as Jeremy and Bonnie were getting ready down the hall from them. He didn't even know if her brother knew he was in the house, let alone naked with his sister. It could also be argued that they weren't breaking a single rule because they weren't having sex. Elena once said something about conserving water, although that was not their reasoning at all.

"We're out of champagne," Elena tells him as she leans up in the water "and my skin is wrinkling. We have to be at the dance by 8:30…"

Klaus' eyes were partly open as he spoke, "We could _not _go to the dance. It's not like it's a rare occurrence in this town."

"I told Jeremy I would go and try to mend bridges with Bonnie." She stood up, grabbing a towel as she deserted him. "We have to sneak back into my room so we can get dressed." He groaned as Elena drained the water from the tub. "C'mon Klausy…"

"I've never hated a nickname quite as much as I hate that one." Klaus told her, "Klausy. It makes me sound like less of a man."

"Says the man bathing in rose pedals by candle light." Elena quipped as she threw a towel at him. "I'll come up with a nickname for you and you're going to love it."

"Klaus is a nickname."

"For Niklaus…I'm pretty sure Rebekah has a copyright on Nik." She sighed, "I have to get ready, can you please get out of the bathtub?"

"Fine." He rose from the water and wrapped the towel around him. Elena opened the door and started to tip toe into the hallway just as Jeremy walked out of his room.

"Really, Elena?"

"We didn't have sex!" She protested, "Don't you watch the news? America is in a water crisis!"

"Whatever…" Jeremy said, "Could you just please go to your room? This is too awkward." He looked at Klaus. "Too awkward." He repeated as Bonnie exited his room.

"Hey." She waved to Elena quietly.

"Hey." Elena returned. "I'm agreeing with my brother on this situation. This is awkward."

Klaus took her hand and pulled her into her bedroom, "See…this is why we should have stayed in the bath." He explained as he took off his towel. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked around her room.

"I'm sure the neighbors are enjoying the show." She commented as he stood in front of her window, "One more thing for them to talk about."

"Yeah, grandma down the street can tell her Fifty Shades of Grey book club about the overly attractive naked man she saw in the Gilbert girl's window."

"Mhm. Yeah, I'm sure that's what Mrs. Riley's going to say when her and the rest of the book club go to church." She rolled her eyes, "By the way- do you have any Easter traditions? It's coming up and of course Alaric insists we go to some type of church because he doesn't want to look like he's encouraging bad behavior."

"I could be persuaded to go to church."

"I bet you could." She shut the blinds before taking off her own towel, "I bet Jeremy and Bonnie left… It's just you and me Niky."

"No." He commented on the nickname, "I refused to be called Niky. But I like what you were getting at before the whole nickname thing."

"Too bad we're on a deadline…we've never had sex in my bed or in my kitchen or in my-"

"You're planting way too many ideas in my head but also turning them down simultaneously. It's official, my girlfriend is evil."

"Evil?" She pouted, "Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The attire was short dresses, casual suits that matched and uptight officials. Elena and Klaus arrived at 9:30 with soft smiles of satisfaction on their faces. It was nice to blend into the crowd of hormonal teenagers. It was their official coming out night as a couple who is romantically involved although it wasn't much of a secret. Elena's peers had seen her with Klaus around town as they had dinner, or walked in town square but Klaus and Elena had limited their romantic gestures so they wouldn't provoke Caroline, Tyler or Damon.

He took her in his arms as they danced, "This is nice."

"I agree." She said as her head rested on his shoulder, "Although we aren't as close as we were earlier."

"Nothing can compare to those moments, Elena." He twirled her slowly, bringing her back to his body.

"People are starring at us." Elena said worried, her eyes darting around the room. He saw a few people looking at them.

"It's only because you are so beautiful." He told her, "Didn't you tell me to remind you to get something out of your locker?"

"Oh! Yeah…I have to get that book so I can do those math problems." She grabbed his hands as they ran into the hallway. "Wait here…I'll be right back."

She smiled as she strained to let go of his hand, "Hurry up, love." He called as she was about to turn the corner.

"Oh, I will." She called as she walked down to the end of the hallway, then turned another corner. That's when he grabbed her by her mouth. He was an amateur- it honestly wasn't the first time someone did the whole 'surprise attack' thing on her in these hallways. Another figure pinned her against the wall. He was strong and prepared to fight her. She felt the needle plunge into her neck, "Klaus!" She tried to scream his name as she started to fade.

She crashed to the tile floor within seconds. She was completely unconscious as he dragged her down the hallway by her hands. Her brown hair dragged across the freshly waxed floor as he tugged her around. "This one is a beauty." The assistant said, "Your type Sloan."

"Hmm, yeah… she is my type." The hunter followed the arrows pointing to the cafeteria. His truck was connected to the loading dock, all he had to do was tie her up and toss her into the truck bed. Then he could have his way with the monster. He imagined the way her skin would feel against his own- like the countless other vampires he claimed he would let go if they did one simple act. He could already hear the gasp escape her mouth as she realized he had no intentions of letting her live. He could see the way her skin would turn gray as she finally died.

He was a vile hunter- the kind that got off on the kill and the torture leading up to it. He didn't do this because it was the _right _thing to do…he did it because he could and get away with it. And this, Elena, had always been his type.

He recalled her as a child, youthful- spirited. She would cling to her father's leg when he was around. Grayson didn't care for Sloan- he tried to get him arrested one time for attempted rape. As if they could ever catch Sloan- as if there was someone in this town that could throw him away. He was capable of outing the council to the media- getting them killed.

Somewhere inside of his black heart he was laughing at Grayson… laughing at what he was going to do to his daughter. He would cut her up real bad and watch her heal for the hell of it… she would scream as the vervain knives cut her body up and he would find that arousing.

"I suggest you let her go." Sloan heard the voice from behind him, "Now."

The hunter rolled his eyes, "You think I'm afraid of you, vampire." He nodded towards his assistant, "Stake him."

"You should be." Klaus' eyes became the tell-tale yellow of a hybrid, the veins started to spread out like spider webs. His teeth extended as well, "Tell me hunter…who sent you?" The assistant desperately tried to stake him but Klaus was ahead of the young boy. He shoved his elbow back with so much strength that the boy's head toppled to the floor.

"No one sent me." The hunter claimed, "I heard this town had a vampire problem. I'm going to fix that. Maybe I'll get you too and you can watch me with your little girlfriend. Elena Gilbert, mmm she's definitely turned out to be a quite attractive woman- well, before she was a vampire and all." The man let go of Elena's hands and grabbed her by her hair.

If the hunter knew the amount of adrenaline that was pulsing through NiKlaus Mikaelson's body he would have stopped with the smartass comments and admitted his source. He would have stopped talking about the woman Klaus _loved _as if she were something he could ravage. Klaus was done making conversation. In a second, he found his hands inside the man's chest cavity. He squeezed the man's heart- the same man that looked at him with a smirk on his face. "I won't ask again… who sent you?"

"The Madame." The man uttered as Klaus ripped out his heart. Klaus rushed to Elena's side, the blood on his hands touching her cheek. He wanted to apologize even though he'd done nothing wrong. He couldn't control his breathing- anger resided through him.

He was going to find out who sent Sloan and he was going to slaughter them. He'd burned down villages for far less.

He picked up Elena in his arms, he held her close to him. Sloan's blood dripped from his hands to his white shirt. He found Alaric's classroom and set her down on Alaric's desk after throwing everything off with a quick slide of his hand.

He withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and called the teacher, "I have two bodies in the cafeteria, an unconscious Elena in your classroom and a sudden urge to blow this school up. I hate to admit it, but I need your help."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sloan wasn't part of the five, he was just a creepy vampire hunter (more advanced than Alaric.)**

Chapter 16:

Her fingers traced the edges of the photo album while she relived her childhood through images of her father, her mother, and their friends. She sat alone in her living room, the only light coming from a candle and the porch light as she flipped through the pages of the brown leather book. She was _relieved _to be alone. Klaus hadn't let her out of his sight in two days, he claimed to be investigating but she knew better- he was protecting.

She wanted to be angry with his overbearing actions- but it just wasn't possible. In the seconds where his blue eyes met her pecan eyes and he said, "He knew your name before he saw your face…trust me, someone sent him" in the most serious voice he could muster with her- she knew he rightfully earned the role as protector. It was actually a shock for her to be alone- although he would be extremely angry if he found out she'd talked Alaric into giving her some space. He had to know that she was used to the death threats and pretty much the whole death everything. Klaus had been acting more on edge lately - even Jeremy recognized it. She didn't even think it was because of the attack.

Elena's index finger landed on a picture of her father, Carol, and Sloan. Just to look at her attacker made her want to shiver. He was going to _kill her. _She took another sip of her cheap wine as she shut the book and stood up from the hardwood floor.

"You aren't supposed to be alone." Klaus' voice vibrated through the living room, "No one ever listens."

"I'm fine." She turned in a full circle, "See…I'm just a little bit buzzed and a whole lot annoyed with this whole situation."

"I wouldn't use the word _annoyed, _but I understand how you must feel." Klaus made himself at home as he tossed himself on the couch. He rubbed his temple as he settled into the comfort of the couch. "He used a burner phone so I can't track phone records, he's lived in almost every state in various trailer parks so it's proving to be difficult to find his last residence. Elena, darling, love, sweetheart, can you please get me something to drink?"

She laughed as she opened the cabinet where Alaric kept the "good stuff" (as he called it), "It sounds like I'm dating a cop."

"I can be whatever you want between the hours of 5:00 PM and 9:00 AM." He smirked sleepily as she handed him a drink, "Thank you." He cupped her face in his hand, "Look at us, both spent at what? 8:30?"

She laid down in his arms while he downed whatever she'd made him. The hum of the burning candles and the way Klaus played with her hair eventually lulled her to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

He was hardly aware of her own personal investigation into the events that transpired the night of the dance. She didn't really have to investigate- she _knew. _There were only four people that could have called Sloan into exterminate her: her dead parents, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood, but there was only one that hated her. Carol. At first, this discovery was shocking but then once it started to sink in- she should've saw it coming. Carol had a strong distaste for her. Why? Elena didn't know. Of course, she knew what had aggravated Carol's emotions enough to send a vicious killer after her…but she didn't know where this began. She didn't understand Carol's rationality for hating her. Elena wasn't a killer and the rude behavior had been going on for longer than Elena's relationship with Klaus. Klaus couldn't be on the list of reasons either- she just got out of an affair with his younger brother. Thinking of Klaus… she knew he would kill Carol if he ever found out- and he would find out. He was exceptionally motivated and highly patient (in most cases).

She ignored the blinding sun coming through her windows in the living room when she finally opened her eyes. They fell on his face as he continued to sleep in the most uncomfortable position. Elena marveled on how they'd both lasted on the small couch all night without bothering the other. She couldn't hear the sounds of Ric or Jeremy snoring from their rooms- she assumed they'd made a night out of their adventures.

Her cold hand slid its way up Klaus shirt so she could feel his radiating warmth. "You're freezing." He mumbled as his eyes opened widely to her touch. He tried to lean up, but he fell back. "Ow, why did we fall asleep on this couch?" He complained as he once more attempted to jump up. He looked over at Elena's clock in the kitchen. "It's 7:43 in the morning and you're awake? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She said with a reassuring smile on her lips, "It's you I should worry about…you'll hurt yourself sleeping on this couch like that. Come lay down with me upstairs…" He followed her as she guided him up the stairs. "I can rub your back if it hurts."

"I wonder if this is what marriage feels like when you're human." Klaus pondered out loud, "I come home after a long day at work, lay down with you, hurt myself, and you take care of me." He elaborated, "Except you wouldn't be in high school and I wouldn't be tracking down the person who put a hit out on you."

"Who knows? Handsome man like you and an attractive girl like me…I'd marry you in high school." Elena wanted to blush as she found herself revealing too many of her emotions at once. She didn't want to sound needy or desperate for him. "If we were human."

"Which we're not." He said as he dived for the softness of her bed, face first. She put her knees on either side of his lower back as she pulled up his shirt. Her fingers kneaded the temporary knots in his shoulders while they talked.

"Exactly." She replied, "If we were human- you'd be in prison and I would have to marry you while you wore orange. Of course, Alaric would never approve."

"Why would I be in prison?" He questioned her thought process.

"You've never met a rule not worth breaking, baby…of course you'd be in prison." Her hair trailed along his back as she worked her way from his shoulders to his lower back. "You'd either be in prison, or king of the world."

"I prefer king of the world. As my queen, you would never need a thing…you wouldn't have any wants either." He declared, "People would hold open doors for you and try to give you their friendship because you'd be so important." He groaned as she cracked something in his back. "God that felt great."

"They call me magic fingers." She joked.

"Who calls you magic fingers? As king of the world, I need to know who calls my woman magic fingers." He returned, "Our wedding would be fantastic."

"Hundreds of people from all over the world."

"The President of The United States, himself would beg for an invitation." Klaus agreed, "But the guest list would be too full for him to attend."

"Poor Mr. President. It would be the wedding of the entire era and he'd miss it." She laughed as Klaus turned from underneath her, his eyes meeting her own. "We'd be so in love that everyone would be jealous." She told him, "If we were human."

"But you see, that's the beauty of being immortal!" Klaus told her, "The president could literally come to our wedding if we wanted him to, and thousands of people from all over the world could attend. It would be the wedding of an era."

She softly said, "I love you, you know?"

Her confession rendered Klaus speechless- all he could do was smile at her. He believed in the last few months of his relationship with her that she could never fall in love with him. He wanted it to last forever but in his head, he thought it would come to a crashing end the second she found someone better than him.

After a while of beautiful silence, he said. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

In the darkest moments of the night, she leaned into him and whispered. "You have to make me a promise." He was still holding onto her _I Love You _as if it were a strong buzz that had taken away his ability to be anything but happy.

"What would that be?" He assumed it was something about never leaving her, which would be an easy promise to keep. _In fact, _he wished it was something about never leaving her because what she asked him to do was extremely difficult.

"Don't kill the person who put the hit out on me." She said with the most serious tone he'd ever heard her use. "For me…please, don't." He knew that Elena valued human life, but she hadn't been opposed to killing someone that had the potential to harm her or her family before. He reached over and turned on the lamp by her bed. "Do you promise me that you won't?"

He knew that if he said no, like he wanted to, she would be highly disappointed and this while relationship would be headed for destruction- he could see that in her eyes. "I promise I won't kill the person that tried to kill you." He said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, "And not because I don't want to but because you don't want me to. I'm not always a moral man, Elena but when I know it'll hurt you I will be for you."

"Thank you."

"By your request, you must know who it was. Will you tell me?"

"Not tonight." She said, "I will tell you when we aren't in the house, we already broke the no shop talk rule last night." Klaus was really starting to hate the rules in the house, even though he'd been there when they were made. Alaric and Jeremy were both asleep- they'd been that way for hours and although they probably couldn't hear if Elena and he got a little passionate- she refused. It was torture enough that they'd come home right when they were about to "celebrate" the fact they were in love…

"Tomorrow night, sleepover at my house."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to have a girl's night with Rebekah." Elena said with a sly smile on her face.

"No." Klaus said in his seductive growl, "Just me and you. No Kol, no Rebekah, no Alaric, no Jeremy. Just me and you…" His lips kissed her jaw bone, "I'll kiss you there." His lips touched her shoulder, "And there…" He continued to kiss down her body as he hovered on top of her. "I'm going to kiss you everywhere."

"Keep kissing me now and I can become a rule breaker." She said as she pulled him in for a long kiss. His body on her body, his hands on her hips- moving from her hips to her breast as he slid them up and down, her hands gripping his hair and the back of his neck as heat radiated between the couple. "Do you think we could find a loophole in the definition of sex?"

"Does it really matter-" Klaus said as he tugged at her shirt, "-If we get caught or not? They're asleep." He was successful in his attempt to rid her of excess clothing. "I find myself unable to control myself around you."

"That's why we made rules." Jeremy interrupted the whole event as he opened the bathroom door, "Honestly. How hard is it to understand our rooms are separated by two doors and a shower?" Klaus rolled his eyes as he climbed off of Elena, falling back on the bed. "Seriously? How fast are you?" He yelled, "You two just started making out a minute ago and you're already ripping each other's clothes off."

"You were listening?" Elena asked, disgusted.

"No! I was using the bathroom and you aren't quiet!" He put his hand up in defense, "If you need to have sex that bad, go outside or something you animals!"

"I've scarred my brother for life because he saw me in my bra."

"I think he'll get over it." Klaus said as he turned over on his side, facing her. "I think your brother has sensors in your bed because we weren't talking that loud."

"Maybe we should go outside." Elena smirked, "First time for everything and it would really creep Jeremy out if he heard us running downstairs." She whispered as quiet as she could.

"Let's do it." Klaus shrugged, pulling her by her arms out of the bed. He opened the door, knocked on Jeremy's door and said, "Thanks for the idea, mate." Before he rushed her down the stairs. She enjoyed their spur of the moment decisions- they practically defined their relationship. As soon as they walked out the door he had her pinned against her house, "Before we do this…who put the hit out on you?"

"Carol Lockwood."

He pulled away from her, "Carol Lockwood?" He asked, "Why would she put a hit out on you?"

"I've made her angry lately… honestly, I'm still trying to work through her exact reasoning for wanting me dead. It's not like I've tried to kill her in her sleep or anything."

"I just suddenly fell out of the mood to- to… what? This doesn't add up, Elena. I don't see how a woman that has known you since the day you were born would want you dead." He didn't want to believe the pit of the "Secret Council" wanted his girlfriend dead- not just for him though, but for Elena. The discovery was obviously breaking her heart, even when she knew it was true.

"Only four people could have contacted Sloan. I doubt it was Sheriff Forbes, it was definitely not my parents… leaving Carol. I've publically fought with Carol and I've accused her of being a bad mayor- what If she thought I was challenging her authority?" Elena sighed, "I didn't want to believe it either because I grew up with Tyler… Before my parents died, I was on every committee and she would tell me that one day I could be her if I tried really hard. I'm sure those were the days when she shipped the thought of Tyler marrying someone like me instead of Matt's sister…"

"Wait, the mayor wanted you with Tyler?" He responded like it was the most amusing thing she'd said. Obviously, Klaus' opinion of Tyler never really changed. "Elena Lockwood." He tried to test the taste of the name, "Mayor's wife of Mystic Falls."

"In another life, maybe it would have worked out that way." Elena shrugged, "If this town stayed human… I would have probably tried to get back with Matt but then it wouldn't work out for the same reasons, and then Tyler's mother would push him into a relationship with me when he could care less. She would tell me to smile and wave and he'd be off being just as unfaithful as his father."

"You've really thought that over, love." Klaus remarked, "Did you really think that's all you'd amount to? A small-town politician's wife…"

"I don't ever want to be the woman that has to worry about her husband in the middle of the night." Elena nodded, "So yeah, I thought about it a lot but then I died and things changed." She smiled, "It's just another example of what my life would have been like if I never met you." She tried to spark the mood they had going a few minutes ago…in some ways, she was successful- in others, she wasn't (but she was not going to complain.)

"You wouldn't have to worry where I was…I'd come home to you every night like clockwork if I were Mayor of this little town." He purred as he tilted her body of the hood of his car. "I'd make love to you like this…" His kisses on her neck were hungry, over-compensating for her sadness over Carol.

"Let's go for a drive." She told him as he kissed her stomach, "Because we are giving too much to the book club these days."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"_Ohmygod!" _She screamed as one arm wrapped around his sweaty shoulders, her fingernails digging deep into his skin. Her other arm was extended above her head, her palm was firmly pressed against the header of his car. "Klaus!" She threw her head back in absolute pleasure. His teeth trailed her collarbone, down to her breast until his mouth landed on nipple. He was steadily thrusting into her at a powerful speed in the front seat of his car. Her back was tightly against his steering wheel, leaving indentations of it.

This was the definition of a quickie- and it was _amazing. _She could smell their passion as it fogged up the windows, she could taste his desire on her tongue as they fought one another for control-dominance, she could see the way his face was completely calm even though they were involved in their most complicated session. She kissed the healing scratch marks on his shoulders. _"Elena,"_ Klaus groaned as she bounced faster on his body, "Wow." He marveled as he watched her ride him in the heat of the moment. He moved forward causing her back to press harder on the steering wheel, sounding the horn as she moaned his name loudly over and over again.

Their passions settled in gasping breaths, soft moans, and the struggle to untangle from one another. His hot breath lingered on her skin as she found herself in the passenger seat again. Her eyes danced along his body as she looked at him- he was completely breathless as his chest heaved. "I love you." He said, kissing her cheeks before putting his pants back on.

She sat there, bare and satisfied. Her knees pressed up against her chest. "I love you too, I don't want to go home." She picked up her pajama pants as well as her underwear from the floorboard… "We left my shirt at the house!" She frowned. "Can I have yours?"

"What kind of man would I be if I said no?" He said as he picked his shirt off of his side of the floorboard, "Here you go, angel."

"Angel? Is that a nickname?" Elena giggled as she put her arms in the sleeves to his shirt, "I need to find you one." She pulled her phone from the floorboard as well, it must have fell out of the thin pockets of her pants. "I downloaded an app three days ago for pet names…you are going to decide right now on one."

"Please don't…" He begged, chuckling at her attempts to mark him with cute couple names. He didn't really want her to quit trying, he was just really unhappy with ones she'd chosen so far. Klausy- by far the worst, but Niky came in with a close second as well as her bear, boo, bae, bun, bunny, muffin, puppy and the one he was indifferent about- her bad boy.

She shook her phone as it refreshed the page, "_Ooh, _daddy." She once more giggled, Klaus looked quite pleased with the nickname, "Alaric wouldn't respond well to me calling you daddy." She told him as he started to nod.

"I would." Klaus nodded as he referred to their sexual relationship. In all honesty, she would call him whatever he wanted. Their sex life was completely gratifying, she couldn't see herself with anyone else-not that she wanted anyone else. He had this way of making her feel like she was going to combust with happiness every time she was touched by his artistic fingers. She was too modest, too embarrassed to think about all the details of their sex life. Sex was sticky, hot, and filled with bodily fluids. Their sexual relationship was based off of an immediate connection they shared every time they were together. Did they make each other feel good? Hell yeah. Just because sex is sticky, doesn't mean it isn't _good. _And with a thousand year old, experienced sex _machine- _anyone could take her word for the verification that she was being pleased because she was _certainly not _going to let anyone else find out.

He winked at her. "That can be our private nickname." She shook her phone again, "I like this one. I'm going to call you hero."

"Hero?" He questioned, "I'm far from a hero…and you're so comparable to an angel."

"Yes, you will be my hero and I shall be your angel." She pecked his lips as he started his car. "People will ask me why I call you _hero _and I'll let them come up with their own stories."

"I still like it when you call me daddy…" He pretended to pout, "I'd like to hear the stories they'd make up about that one."

"They'd probably be true stories." She shrugged, "How are we going to go back to my house? I'm sure Jeremy's told Alaric about our reasons or leaving… "She pressed the volume button on his stereo so background music could play. He had it on a classical channel but she quickly changed it to something more mainstream. _Neighbors Know My Name _by Trey Songz played.

"This song is relatable." He said under his breath, "Your brother was definitely stressed earlier." Elena wanted to laugh at her boyfriend's sexual comments but she tried to keep a serious face. "I think we should walk into the house like nothing happened unless you want to explain to father Alaric that you screamed for me."

"I'm not trying to make him drink more." Elena said, "Do you tell people about…us?"

"Who am I going to tell? My brother?" He snorted, "Of course not…what we do is between us."

She sighed, "I couldn't deal with Kol knowing about our private moments. He would never shut up."

"I haven't been to my house in three days. He might have sold the family home for kicks. We'd really have to become masters at making love in the car."

"Or we could change the locks on the love nest and make it home." Elena said, "I still want to call you Klausy, is that weird?"

"Very." He quipped. By this time, they were just driving around aimlessly even though they were supposed to be going back to her house. "Speaking of our love nest, when are you going to reveal more of that intriguing lingerie?"

"You are so _on _tonight. I feel like if I said giddy-up you'd bounce, goose." Her mother used to use the word goose when she referred to her father- it sort of just slipped.

"Goose." Klaus nodded, "I like that."

"Really?" She grinned, "Fine. I'll call you goose."

"And by the way, say giddy up one more time I will _pounce _not _bounce._" He did that sexy growl thing again. She loved this feeling of freedom she had in that moment. This was what love was supposed to feel like. Love isn't immediate danger- it's dangerous. It's dangerous because of its rarity- people often mistake a relationship for true love when it's not. True love is free, like the soft breeze coming from the windows and the hum of John Legend's _Tonight (Best You Ever Had), _true love is staying out all night- getting involved in unrequited passion- until the sun comes up and not even worrying because the only thing (person) you care about is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel even though he's probably never heard that song before. True love is wearing his t-shirt while your hair is pulled back in a sloppy bun and your makeup is smeared and not being worried about your appearances. It's not fighting over who you love or wondering if they'll call if you get in a fight.

She believed she'd found true love in Klaus Mikaelson…and it all started over a survey.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Truth or Dare was created by the devil- at least, that was the conclusion Elena made as she looked at the odd group of house guest. Rebekah, Kol, and she sat on one side of the room on her couch as they sipped long island iced teas secretly. Klaus, Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the other side of the room, with concerned expressions on their faces. Damon, Meredith and Alaric were in the kitchen talking quietly. Matt just stood in the middle of the room. It was Alaric's idea to have a game night, but Bonnie was the one who suggested Truth or Dare. Most likely because Bonnie was a double agent working for Caroline Forbes, and Caroline was getting impatient on the details of Elena and Klaus' relationship.

Niklaus Mikaelson was dying to sit by his lady love but instead he was sitting between a quarrelling couple, while Jeremy kept humming the word, "Payback." His eyes never left Elena's olive skin or those brown eyes though. A smile appeared on his lips when he caught Elena looking at him with the same _want. _It'd been a wonderful last few days, passion on a new high- sex on a completely different level. So, if Caroline Forbes was itching for the _sexy details _of their relationship, than this little game was going to give her the answers she needed.

Elena was proud of Damon's behavior, translation: she was relieved that he was not acting like a complete jackass in front of Klaus. She wished that Klaus would give them a moment alone, but she understood Klaus' hesitation of giving her privacy with a vampire who once killed her brother because she didn't love him. Elena started the game with a perky, "So, Goose truth or dare?" Klaus leaned forward at the sound of his nickname.

"Truth." He answered, "Angel."

"This is revolting." Jeremy sighed as he watched the _love-birds _call each other by their pet-names.

Kol whispered something in Elena's ear, Klaus immediately paled at the thought of what his younger brother could be putting into his girlfriend's head. She thought about it for a second and then posed an answer. "I already know that's true, though." She whispered back to Kol. Kol whispered something else that caused Elena to laugh. "Is it true that you were once arrested for streaking while you were heavily intoxicated in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina?"

"Unfortunately." Klaus fidgeted in his spot as Jeremy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What? Kol and I were trying to capture the essence of spring break!" Damon nodded as if he understood the concept. Elena looked over at Alaric, who decided the next person by drawing names out of her mother's ornamental bowl. Alaric pulled a white slip of paper out of the hate, it said: _Matt. _

"Elena!" Matt called, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Always the daredevil, I dare you to call the closest Pizza Hut and send 9 pizzas to slutty Sophie's house." Matt said as he clapped his hands, "Like old times."

Elena followed through with the childish act as Meredith laughed extensively at Alaric who shook his head with slight disappointment. Once she was finished, Alaric passed the hat to Matt who picked out a different name: _Bonnie. _Bonnie sighed, picking Meredith. Meredith picked truth. Bonnie asked a lame question about Alaric and Meredith. The process repeated itself many times with distasteful boredom until Klaus suggested they pick two names instead of one. The first name asks the question, the second one answers.

The first couple to be picked from the bowl was Damon and Alaric. Alaric chuckled as he said, "Truth or Dare?"

Damon returned the laughter, "Truth."

"Is it true that one summer you wrestled alligators?" Alaric asked.

"Yes." Damon rolled his eyes, "These questions are weak. Isn't there an app for this? We're all adults."

"I have an app on my phone." Rebekah spoke up, "But it's one of those adult apps that one of the cheerleaders said I needed to have if I wanted to party. Pick a name and the phone will ask the question."

"Rebekah." Alaric said, "Hand over the phone so we know you're being honest about the questions. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust that app to dare me anything." Rebekah said as she threw her phone at Alaric.

Alaric read, "Would you engage in sexual intercourse with your girlfriend/boyfriend and the other person of the opposite sex in this room at the same time?"

"This is weird because most of you are his students…" Kol whispered in Elena's ear.

"Yes." Rebekah shrugged, "I'd have sex with Matt and Elena."

"Elena?" Klaus asked as he once more moved uncomfortably in his seat. "My sister wants to have sex with my girlfriend." Rebekah once more shrugged as she winked at Elena. Elena winked back at Rebekah.

"Next." Alaric quickly said, "God, Klaus. Please limit your response about my daugh- Elena." His comment didn't go unnoticed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where was the last place you had sex where you weren't supposed to?" Klaus really didn't think his car counted as a place you weren't supposed to have sex in.

"Your apartment." Klaus answered immediately, Elena looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. If it weren't for the honor of Truth or Dare she would have been extremely angry with his admittance.

"My a-apartment?" He asked completely shocked. "You two- in my apartment?"

"Can we move on?" Elena asked, "New name!"

Alaric mumbled something about his apartment and then picked another name, "Damon. I know you're going to pick truth so if you were to create an original sex move, what would you call it?"

"Mm that's a good question. I think I'd call it 'Too much bourbon' because that's usually how the night goes."

Elena didn't think the night was that successful, a little humorous, maybe? It's significance came from the moment her and Damon were trapped in the kitchen together. "Do you love him?" He asked as he put a glass in the sink. "Really love him."

"Yes." Elena said, "I love him with all my heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"That's enough for me." Damon nodded, "Death rates in this town have decreased highly since he gained you…the only explanation had to be the love of a woman." His eyes longed for her as they always did, "I can be happy for you."

"Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Midway through their nightly physical activity, an urgent knock echoed through her house. She pried herself from his hot body, which felt like pulling skin off of hot leather in a car, and retreated downstairs as she quickly wrapped her black robe around her exposed body. The love marks from his lips had not fully disappeared from her neck and she was quite flustered by the whole evening. Still, she almost lost the natural glow radiating off her skin when she answered the door. "Tyler?" She asked, shocked by his presence.

Her childhood friend's face crumbled like it had the night his friends almost killed her, "My mom just gave me this plane ticket and told me to get the hell out of town. She's outing everyone to the council- they're going to kill us." Elena felt the silent footsteps of her lover vibrate as he walked down the stairs. "I've known you since we were babies, Elena…"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked, "What are you doing here?" The masculinity in the room was too high for Elena, especially given the news.

Tyler ignored him, "We were born and raised in this town and she thinks, because she holds a grudge against the vampires in this town, that she can burn it to the ground." He paused, "I know she's my mother and I know I haven't been the type of guy you could always trust, but trust me when I say we all need to get out of here."

"I can't leave!" Elena yelled, "My family is here and so are my friends…I'd rather burn with the town than leave them behind." Of course, she knew she could take Jeremy and Ric with her, wherever she went but she was talking about the family that she'd laid to rest. The thought of leaving this place rattled her every bone.

"Elena, I completely understand what you're saying, but we're talking about life and death. They will kill you." Tyler said, "The council is powerful-slightly stupid and corrupt- but powerful."

"He's right." Klaus nodded, "They'll kill you…this town has prided itself with the extinction of vampires and if they're about to find out it's infested- we need to leave. Now."

"No, no, no!" Elena told them, "I can't leave Jeremy and Ric. This is my home!"

Tyler looked at Klaus, who returned the knowing look. Tyler whispered, "You had to know you would have to leave at some point." She felt the burning tears in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Klaus and Tyler. _This was her home. _It was the only place she'd ever lived- ever wanted to live. She broke her arm across the street when she was six, she and Bonnie used to make mud pies in her backyard after rainy days… and here Tyler was telling her she had to get out of there as if she could pack her entire life in one night.

"I don't want to leave." She said as burning tears fell from her eyes, "This is my home."

Klaus wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders as he said, "Let us think about it." Tyler nodded as he stood on the porch, looking at the two.

"You can stay here." Elena nodded, "Jeremy's not here so you can stay in his room tonight. I doubt you want to go home."

"Thanks." Tyler nodded, "I hope you can talk some sense into her." He told Klaus as he climbed the stairs. Klaus could tell that Elena's heart was breaking as she hurried upstairs to grab her cell phone so she could inform the rest of the group. He followed her every move as she paced back and forth, listening to the ringing and then the generic voicemail.

"Ric's not answering." He could tell she was becoming hysterical, her heart skipping beats as she looked at him. "What if she's done something to him?"

Klaus never got worried the way she was getting worried- in fact, he normally skipped this step and proceeded to ripping people's hearts out. He tilted his head to the side, observing her motions before he decided he should tell her to, "Calm down." She looked at him with the craziest look in her eye- as if she were going to rip his head off.

"Calm down." She stated, "You want me to calm down?"

He walked toward her, "I don't know what you want me to say, Elena. The rational decision would be to leave. You wish to stay, I wish to give you everything you wish for…I love you, but you need to calm down and let us think."

She took a deep breath, "I knew this day would come…I'm just not ready, it's too soon."

"There's a chance Carol isn't going to tell anyone." Klaus said, "She's probably just letting off some steam after her failed assassination attempt."

"We could fight her." Elena said, "We could fight the entire council. Baby, you're strong enough."

Klaus sighed, "But I have a weakness that's pretty obvious."

"What?"

"You." He kissed her hair, "I won't start a war with these small town idiots when I know you could be caught in the crossfire."

"Goose-" Her phone rang before she could kiss him, "Alaric? Are you okay?"

"_Mayor Lockwood just had Sheriff Forbes stripped of her badge. What's going on Elena?" _Elena paled as she heard Alaric's question. _This is real. _

"Carol Lockwood has started a war between the supernatural and council." She said slowly as she looked at Klaus with wide eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Caroline looked at Elena, Elena looked at Caroline. They both wanted to say things that were probably best left unsaid but they also knew they had to work together. "You two are in love now?" Caroline asked as she sat across the living room. "That's fitting."

"Really, Caroline?" Matt asked, "We're all facing either death or jail time and you're mad because Klaus and Elena are in love." He rolled his eyes, "Your mom is suspended, Damon took off and Kol is uncooperative."

"Yeah, Kol wants nothing to do with this." Rebekah sighed, "He's still heartbroken over Carol…sorry if I'm offending you, Tyler."

Tyler shook his head, "Talking about my mother's sex life isn't bothering me as much as talking about how she plans to kill us."

"We could compel her." Elena suggested, "But I feel like she would know if we did."

"Most likely, it's too late to even compel her. She's probably blown the whistle already." Bonnie declared as she lit and unlit a candle by her side.

Alaric raised his hand, "I'm going to be out of the job soon. She's trying to get my teaching license revoked by claiming I'm having an affair with Elena." Klaus widened his eyes at Alaric's words. _As if she would be with him, he's twice her age- wait I'm 55 times her age. _Elena watched his face as he thought about the possibilities of his girlfriend having an affair with her teacher. "Which is absurd- she's technically my step daughter." Alaric's words seemed to extend directly to Klaus. "Still, she's ruining the lives of us, humans through our careers."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere." Matt said sarcastically, "Can't really destroy the life of a busboy…" Rebekah put a sympathetic hand over his. "What's the plan?"

Meredith Fell spoke up, "Seeing as I won't be a doctor for much longer… or part of the council, I can't help with anything on an official basis but I can help you guys get out of town."

"Not an option." Elena, Caroline and Matt said simultaneously because they'd repeated that sentence at least 20 times to each of their friends. Caroline continued the conversation, "We aren't going to flee in the night because of some pressure."

Klaus intertwined his fingers with Elena's still hand. "Elena wants to fight this." He spoke for her, "Obviously, she's not the only one."

"Plan of action?" Jeremy asked, "I think our options are limited."

**XXXX**

Elena looked at Klaus mischievously as she kissed his bare chest, along his tattoo, to his shoulder. It was day three of them waiting around for the council to beat down their doors and haul them away. It didn't happen. Although, Carol seemed to be waging her own personal war against people like Meredith and Alaric for assisting the vampires. There was hope for their happiness- all of their happiness as long as she didn't give the marching orders to the council. "I'm happy you and Caroline are friends again…" He caressed her curves with a steady hand. "Because I can tell it makes you happy."

"We aren't exactly friends." She said, "We're allied with each because we have a common enemy. It really doesn't mean we're besties again." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she put a finger on his lips as she climbed on his legs. Her hands trailed down his chest gently, at first, before her finger nails scraped his faint abs. He hissed as her nails dug deep into him- but it wasn't exactly a hiss that said _stop. _"I want to thank you for housing my friends and family in your house." She kissed his lips for a few seconds, "This is the safest place in town."

"Your friends won't be too happy they're here if you keep teasing me, Elena." He growled seductively as she toyed with the button on his jeans. "You're misbehaving, Angel." His body reacted to her touch positively as she wrapped her legs around his body.

"We can put some music on." She suggested while she ran her hand through his hair, "I'm sure Alaric and Jeremy can't hear us through two stories of thick material." His hands unlatched her bra as he nodded to her words. "I want you to make love to me until the sun comes up."

He closed his eyes slowly as she slipped under the covers to pleasure him. He wanted to grab something as her sultry lips fell upon his length, her mouth slowly moving from his tip to his base. He always got pleasure from her when she performed this act. It could be the fact her mouth fit perfectly on him, or it could be the connection between them that increased with every sexual touch. Their relationship started with sex, but it was far from _just _sex. He admired her compassion, her want for him, he loved the way she looked no matter what, he found her words mesmerizing- in the time they'd spent together they had many memories. He couldn't remember ever laughing as much before in his life- she made him feel like he belonged in her world. Still, he couldn't describe one specific reason why he loved her because the feeling just happened-it crept into his heart.

He imagined she felt the same- there wasn't a distinctive reason for how she felt. Sure, Klaus was attractive, well-built and amazing. Over time she'd found him sensitive towards her feelings, strong when she needed him to be, quite pleasant in all ways. Still, those were just good qualities in a person, not really a foundation for love.

Klaus' breathing changed as her right hand moved down his inner thigh, her fingernails digging into his skin once more. Her mouth detached from him, "I hear something, do you?"

His front door opened, and then closed.

"I think someone either left or is here." He looked at her, worried. She quickly moved off of him as he put on a pair of pants and walked into the living room. He wasn't the only one standing there, Caroline and Tyler must have heard the noise as well. "Who just left?"

"Kol." Rebekah said as she held a note in her hand, "He's gone."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Klaus' house was packed with emotions and vampires as they prepared to take action against Carol. Elena was on edge because Klaus had taken off in the middle of the night to help Kol with a problem in New Orleans much to her protest. She knew it involved a woman, named Scarlet Hastings, and Kol's broken heart- the issue seemed far less important than the impending struggle between the council and her loved ones. Still, he'd left her with a soft kiss and a promise to return as soon as he could. Her body ached for him in his absence- she moped around the house as they loaded guns, worked out and mapped out where they would go if things went completely wrong.

Elena had Matt play her motivation as Rebekah pretended to attack him numerous times until the ploy got old and Elena stopped trying so hard. She stopped trying because Rebekah couldn't stop kissing Matt during the exercise. Next, Elena and Caroline fought out their differences in the wood area because their anger between one another was actually genuine for the most part. They broke each other's bones and pulled at one another's hair until they decided it was useless to keep fighting. "We're on the same team." Elena reasoned with her, "How can we protect this town if all we're focused on doing is hurting each other?"

"We can't." She agreed, "Truce?"

Elena nodded, "Truce."

It wasn't long until Jeremy and Alaric had Elena alone in one of the grand rooms. Alaric leaned against the window with his arms crossed while Jeremy sat on the couch with Elena. "We need a Plan B, Elena." Alaric said, "If fighting off the council doesn't work…"

"But it will." She said, "We have to believe that it will." She was desperately trying to convince herself that her friends could fight off the forces of the council by themselves. If death came with the territory of defending the lives of innocent people- then she would have to welcome death to her city with open arms. She would rather it burn to the ground than watch Carol Lockwood rule any longer.

"But if it doesn't!" Jeremy said hastily, "We have to have a plan!"

Alaric looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "Come on, Elena…"

"I'll go with Klaus." She said, "It'd be better if we separated for a while after this comes into light. You and Jeremy should go to Denver… I'll go with Klaus."

Alaric kept looking at her with that look on his face, "Are you sure?"

"I love him." Elena said, "And he loves me. I doubt he wouldn't just let me go for the sake of concealing ourselves for a few months."

Jeremy agreed with her, "I'd rather my sister be with an invincible hybrid when all hell breaks loose than an amateur vampire hunter and a history teacher."

"You think you're an amateur vampire hunter?" Alaric snorted, "Okay, kid."

Elena was relieved that the serious conversation was over. She needed to get back to preparing for the fight they would soon have to face. Elena never thought of herself as a leader, but with Klaus in New Orleans and Damon god knows where- she seemed to be the only reasonable candidate unless Rebekah planned on stepping up at some point. Alaric was the eldest of the group, but he wasn't a vampire. He could walk away from this at any point with Jeremy and the repercussions would be slim- hell, even Meredith, the doctor who relies on vampire blood, could walk away into Carol's arms and everything would be okay. But, there was no hope for people like Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler. Tyler's mom gave him the ultimatum- either leave or die protecting your friends. He choose to die protecting his friends and his home rather than fall in the depths of Carol's evil heart. Plus, he claimed she could track him with the plane ticket she bought and would probably send someone else to do her dirty work so he couldn't avenge Caroline's death.

They feared Carol would soon turn their names in- probably by the end of the week when the council meets.

She could just see her world coming to a burning end, she felt it- she dreamt about it- she knew. She could smile and act like she was going to make it out alive, but there was just no way Carol was going to let her live. She was, in fact, the center of Carol's anger- or at least, the person Carol was targeting. Why, though? Because Elena was the reason the vampires infested the town, she was the reason Stefan came back- the reason Damon came back, the reason Klaus lived in the town with his original family- Elena didn't control the people that inhabited Mystic Falls, but to Carol she was the reason they inhabited the once pleasant town.

In some ways, Elena had the most blood on her hands- if everyone looked through the perspective of the mayor. So, that's what Elena started to believe as she wrote four words in her green journal:

_I deserve to die. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

She heard him throw his overnight bag into a corner as he entered the room, "Welcome back." She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "It's 3 AM." She whined as she watched him undress until he was in his underwear. He slipped underneath the black duvet, wrapping his arms around her nearly freezing body.

"I missed you." He said quietly as he kissed her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Carol's going to give our names to the council tomorrow." Elena said confidently, "Our homes are going to be stormed, our furniture torn apart like those FBI movies. Everything is going to be over and we're just sitting here like ducks."

"I'm not a duck, I'm a goose." He corrected her as he once more kissed her skin, "I believe we can beat them. They'll fight, but we will win. They'll come at us with stakes, but Rebekah, Kol and I are immune to that order of attack. Next, they'll use vervain to weaken us. They'll have to have somewhere to keep us because there is no way in hell they can simultaneously kill all of us. That's their weakness. Between Rebekah, Kol and I we can prevent them from killing any of you normal vampires."

"I told Alaric and Jeremy to get out of town last night…they refused." She said, slightly annoyed that her brother would stay in harm's way just because she was.

"Sounds like someone I know."

She turned around to face him, "I told them if we had to run, I would run with you." Klaus' face lit up. It seemed strange that this made him feel happier than her _I Love You… _it was the truest form of love- to run away with someone rather than your family. It seemed selfish for him to be elated by her decision to choose him over her family, but her family wasn't in that much danger. It was the fact that she choose him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I love you." She replied, "Plus I kind of have a thing for your sister, hope that doesn't compromise anything." She referred to the Truth or Dare game they'd played. Klaus didn't know that there were eight handwritten letters addressed to each of her friends in her bag of weapons. If she died in their fight, they would know how she felt about them- If she didn't die she could toss them into a fire or something while they celebrated. The letters contained unsaid feelings, truths, a few teardrops and words to remember her by.

The last sentences being:

_I did not die in vain. I've made the same choice that many of you have made many times for me…constantly, I find that I am blessed with great friends and a wonderful family that I don't deserve. It is not fair what has happened to you because of me and now I have found what I deserved all along. I love you,_

_Elena Gilbert. _

Klaus' fingers ran along her collarbone, swishing her hair to the side as he kissed her neck. "Kol is going to fight with us, in case you didn't notice."

"I don't think he should." Elena said, "His feelings for Carol could potentially put someone in danger."

"Each and every one of you guys have feelings for Carol that stem from your childhoods. Kol has known her for a matter of months…Tyler is her son. I'm pretty sure there are multiple conflict of interests when it comes to this fight."

"Your right." Elena agreed, "Did he find Scarlet?"

"No. She's dead." Klaus said coldly, "She died in 1996."

Elena frowned, "You knew that when you left to get him."

"So did he..." Klaus claimed, "He went to her grave, drank a little, go arrested by the vervain filled cops and I had to bail him out."

"What else did you do on your trip?" She asked, "Did you speak French and eat the food, see the sights, pet baby alligators?"

He seemed to recall something, "I got a glimpse at my past." She listened as he talked about the Crescent City and its beauty. He said it reminded him of home and all the possibilities the city once had. He talked about old friends and prohibition. Then, he talked about his father.

They spent the whole night talking about their parents, their dreams for the future, their own personal future together, they talked about love and sadness, death and sorrow and then they talked about Plan B. "We can run away to your city." Elena laughed as she touched his chest, "I can be your queen and you will be my king."

"You'd make a wonderful queen." Klaus said as he played with her straight hair, "The parties would be amazing and you'd be the center of them. We could build a life in that city and the rules would be different than this small town." He paused, "I wouldn't limit us to New Orleans though…I would take you anywhere you wanted to go. If you want to go to Italy, I will take you to Italy…if you want to go to France you shall go to France."

"I want to go to India." She told Klaus with a smile on her face, "I want to study the culture and bask on the beaches. I can wear the traditional clothes! I'd look like a princess!"

"Queen." He corrected, "I think we can arrange India."

She giggled, "Of course I want to finish school and go to college."

"What for?" He asked her intended major.

She paused, "I don't know…I have a lifetime to major in a million things." Even as she spoke, she knew she was lying- she honestly wanted to believe she'd make it out of Mystic Falls alive but she just _knew _the way a dog knows when it's about to die. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Everybody woke up to the alarming sound of someone breaking down the door. "_Fuck." _Elena heard Kol and Klaus swear from the kitchen, "That door was expensive." Elena was standing in Klaus' bedroom when she heard them raiding the place. She closed her eyes, and prayed- something she hadn't done since her parents died. She exited the room slowly, seeing multiple members of the council in the living room- already holding Meredith their arms. Luckily, they didn't see her. She wasn't going to run out the door- they probably had people looking out for that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rebekah easing her way through the hallways as quiet as she could be. She put a finger over her lip as she saw Elena, who nodded at the signal. Rebekah mouthed, "Where's Klaus?"

"He's with Kol."

Rebekah nodded, moving toward the five council members. Her teeth were starting to protrude from her gums and her veins were turning black. She was quicker than the stakes the council probably whittled last night. She broke a man's neck in a second as she moved onto the next intruder. Kol joined the party, ripping someone's heart out. Klaus just watched as his siblings slaughtered the council members.

And Elena knew he was doing it for her.

They all looked at the five bodies on the ground as Meredith stumbled into Alaric's arms. "I think they know." She announced to the group, "More of them will be coming… we should really consider our options right now."

"We said we were going to fight." Caroline said, "We're going to fight. Those bastards ruined our breakfast."

All Elena saw was the blood on the floor. She closed her eyes at the thought of it. "Jeremy and Alaric need to get out of town." She said, "I'm serious. You can either go on your free will or I will wait until the vervain is out of your system and _make _you leave."

"Elena, that's not fair!" Jeremy said, "You're going to stay here and Ric and I are supposed to just leave you?"

"If someone breaks my neck, runs me off a bridge, shoots me in the head…I'll come back. You. Will. Not." She argued, "It's not safe."

"Elena, we have rings that protect us." As soon as Jeremy opened his mouth, he stopped. "…From supernatural things. She's right, Ric." Jeremy looked at his sister with pitiful eyes, "I don't want to leave you behind, Elena."

"But you have to." Elena said, "It's not safe right now. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, Jer." Her brother hugged her as Alaric ran upstairs to grab a few of their belongings. The decision was sudden, there was really no discussion on them leaving before it actually happened. Jeremy whispered, "I love you" into his sister's ear before Alaric brought them all in for a group hug. "This isn't goodbye." Jeremy said.

"I know." Elena nodded as a few stray tears fell from her eyes, "This isn't goodbye."

_But it is… _

"Listen, I'll call you as soon as we get to Denver." Alaric said as he hugged Elena one last time, "I promise, I'll keep him safe." He carried two duffle bags in his arms. "You take care of yourself, you hear me? You-"He pointed to Klaus, "Don't let anything happen to her." Klaus nodded, "I don't care what anyone says, it has been an honor to be your guardian and I wouldn't trade you for anything less than vampire Elena."

One last tear slid down her cheek as the two walked out the door. She followed slowly, watching as Jeremy turned around to look at her. He set down his bags and crashed into her, giving her one last hug before he left. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She broke down. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to go. They were supposed to have their little family, go to college, get married, have children and live the perfect small town life that they had been raised to have. It wasn't supposed to amount to a tearful goodbye in an Original's front yard after five people had just been murdered in the living room. The Gilbert siblings parted, not wanting to let go of the other's hand. Klaus watched as Elena let go of the two people that meant the most to her. He watched as tears fell down her eyes and recalled the fact she opted not to go with them.

It was sad to watch Elena, though. It was sad for everyone that witnessed the account. They were all thinking the same thing- this wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was written all over Caroline's face as she recalled her own death, her own dreams before she was turned into this _monster. _And Bonnie's face too as she remembered her Gram's death due to the consequences of magic. Matt remembered Vic, he longed to say the things Elena and Jeremy were saying to each other to his sister one last time. Tyler was angry because his mother had started this war that caused people to die- caused people to hurt.

Emotions crashed down on the mansion as everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming challenges. After Elena fixed herself, she turned to Caroline and Bonnie. "We should look for more weapons, right?" She asked the girls- each of them knowing she wasn't really talking about weapons.

"Yeah, definitely." Caroline nodded as Bonnie followed her and Elena to the underground storage room. It was dirty, made of cobblestones. "I'm pretty sure a pirate died down here."

"I doubt it. We aren't even close to the ocean." Bonnie corrected her, "I wouldn't doubt a slave died down here."

They went deeper and deeper into the tunnel system before Elena spun on her heels and stopped, "I'm not going to make it out of this alive." She told them, "We all know Carol will never let that happen."

"Elena! Don't talk like that!" Bonnie said, "We can protect you."

"But, don't you see? That's all you've ever done is protect me. Please, don't. Not this time." She lowered her voice, "But in the off-chance that a miracle happens I don't want you to ever mention this conversation to anyone."

"And if you do die?"

"Don't risk your life to bring me back."

"I don't even think I could if I tried." Bonnie admitted, "Bringing someone back to life is tricky business." She grabbed Elena's hand, "You're my best friend, Elena... if I ever get the chance to bring you back from the dead I'll take it."

"You're not going to die." Caroline said, "Because if you did, we're all going to die. I know things haven't been great between us, but I love you Elena. We're a trio of screwed up individuals forever and ever."

"I can't stop dreaming about my death." She said, "I'm telling you- I'm going to die. Bonnie, the reason I brought you down here is, I want you to remind Klaus that he promised to not kill Carol. You understand? You can't let him kill her."

"Okay?" Bonnie asked, "What if he tries?"

"Then hit him with your witchy powers!" She said, "Don't let him kill her. That's Tyler's mom- we're going to try to do everything we can without killing her."

"Why'd you bring me down here?" Caroline asked.

She sighed, "Because if someone does kill Tyler's mom, you're going to have to help him. I just want to give you some advice on helping someone get over their parents- never ask him if he's okay, because he's not. You have to be patient and there won't be any closure for a long time."

"I know." Caroline said, "You look like you have something else on your mind…what is it?"

She started to cry again, "I just want to tell you guys that it' been the best 18 years anyone can ask for." They gathered together in a group hug. "Every sacrifice, every tear, everything has been worth it." She nodded, "I don't think we could change a thing if we had the chance."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_Dear Goose, _

_As you know, the world works in mysterious ways…you have had a thousand years to realize that death is ultimately part of life. I had so many things I wanted to tell you but there wasn't enough hours in the day to describe how much I love you- even now, it's a struggle to even find the words necessary to convey such a strong emotion. Klaus, you must know that our love is deathless and can survive anything. I know you think you're the devil, your fangs are your horns and so on and so forth but I have never believed in a God more than in the moments I am with you. It's so hard to think about not making love to you every single night- I know that's something strange to say when I'm writing a goodbye letter but it's how I feel. When we're connected in those sensual moments…we're one. God, this is so unreal… _

_From the first moment I met you, I knew that you would bring me heartache although I never knew to what extent. I thought you were a monster but even then I knew what I had to do to protect my family and friends. I'm not the type of person to run away in the middle of the night when my loved ones are being threatened- even though running away with you would be a pleasure and the most exciting things I've ever done in my life. For a second, I wished I'd never met you- wished I'd never kissed you the night of the dance because then I wouldn't feel like I had other options. But I am willing – perfectly willing – to lay down all my joys in this life, for the life of my loved ones. _

_You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You have changed my life, changed the way I breathe- the way my heart beats- the way I think. I will miss your devilish smirk, and your sweet smile. I will miss the way you wrap your arms around me to comfort me, I will miss the way you laugh at me when I make those ridiculous jokes that I'm sure you don't understand because you don't watch Jersey Shore or read People magazine. I will miss the way you close your eyes because you're taking in the moment and I will miss the way you always want to break the rules. If I could change anything, it would be the fact I didn't break more rules with you…but the memories we have together will last forever._

_I don't want you to be sad because I'm gone- you know I'll be by your side for the rest of your life. You may not be able to hear me or see me but I'm there. I'll kiss your lips and touch your face but I won't apologize for leaving you behind. _

_I love you with everything I have, _

_Your Angel. _

**XXXX**

"_Dear Diary, _

_It's been the best of times. Your pages hold my teardrops- joyful and full of misery. Your pages hold my inner thoughts, my guilt and my secrets. I look back and remember how I was devastated that my parents were dead and I didn't think I could ever move on- I look back and remember how happy I was to meet Stefan- I look back a remember the times I had with Damon but most of all I look back and remember how I have found myself when I never thought I could move on from that night on the bridge. I have died, and returned twice already. One time, I was human the other time I wasn't. I don't plan on coming back a third time so I believe these are my final words. I'm no longer afraid of death- in fact, I welcome it. Why? Because even though it has been 18 short years, it has been 18 full years. I have fallen in love multiple times, I've made friends- lost friends-made friends again, I've had parties, I've had fights, I've done things I never thought I would and I have done things I always wanted to do. I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with- even if that's only for a few more minutes, hours, days. I've lived a good life and that won't change because time has been cut short. I won't be sad that this is goodbye. I can't be. If I let myself be sad than I'll think of Klaus and possibly betray my friends in the process. My best friend, really. I knew I was going to die but now that I'm dying for a reason- Bonnie's life- it's different. I'm not just going to die because some crazy person has a vendetta against me. So, sue me for not being sad that I am laying down my life for someone who can get older and have children- sue me for not being upset that Bonnie can walk away from this and Jeremy and she can get married. I won't be sad that my life can be traded for someone who can actually live. It's better off this way."_ Carol Lockwood recited her words from the green journal as she looked at the girl. "You're quite a hero, Elena." She commented as she set it down. "You know you have to die."

"I know."

"You know this is what your parents would have wanted me to do." Carol nodded, "They probably would have done it themselves a lot sooner than I am because they valued the wellbeing of this town." Elena didn't like to think of her parents in that way. She didn't want to imagine what they would do if they had to live with the heartbreak of their daughter becoming a vampire. Her mother would have cried, her father would have cried and in the end of the day they probably would have killed her- most likely without the dramatics Carol was adding to the show.

"I know." Elena repeated.

Carol paused before she opened her mouth again, "Bonnie will be taken home as soon as we finish this little exchange." She promised, "No one will hurt her or Tyler or Caroline…no one will hurt your boyfriend's family either. You have to know this is the right decision." She repeated their agreement from earlier.

Elena thought of how she got in this situation. Caroline and Tyler took off when things got too heated and Bonnie got kidnaped. It all happened in an instant as if the council was prepared for Tyler to leave. They busted into the house once more, they grabbed Bonnie and then they were gone. Elena slightly wondered if Tyler had ever truly been on their side or if he was just trying to get Caroline to leave before things became hectic. She supposed it didn't really matter now. Either way, Bonnie was kidnaped and Elena made an exchange without consulting anyone. She didn't even know if Klaus knew she was missing from the mansion yet. Kol, Rebekah and he were taking out the council members one by one- getting rid of their supplies when she ran away into the pitch black night.

She imagined he knew by now though. He made a habit of calling her every 20 minutes to make sure she was okay and it had been three hours since they last spoke. Part of her wanted him to burst into the room and save her like the prince did the princess in all those movies- but she knew there was no way he could find her without Bonnie. It wasn't like Carol was going to kill her in her living room. "I know that you want me dead and there is nothing I can do about it, Carol. I know that you have resources that could wipe out the people I love that can't fight back."

They were in the most ironic location in town- the city morgue. She was going to kill her, put her on one of the tables- identify her and then hand her over to get buried as if she got into a car accident or something. There wouldn't be any mention of her trying to kill Bonnie by catching her on fire, there wouldn't be a peep about the council members that had died, and there sure as hell wouldn't be any speculation on how poor Elena Gilbert died.

"Because I knew your mother, I'm going to make this quick." She said as she pulled out a needle from her dress pocket. "Enough vervain to make you sleep and then it'll be over. You'll be dead and the pain and suffering will end in this town." _Yeah because Klaus isn't vengeful or anything… _"You're doing this for Bonnie." She reminded her as the sharp tip of the needle touched her arm.

And just like Carol said- it was over.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Death never seemed to bother him so much. He couldn't even look at her- at times, his eyes would seem to wander towards her but he would quickly advert his gaze. He didn't want to remember her like that- he didn't want to see her lifeless body when he could salvage the memory of her beautiful face full of color. "You bring her back, Bonnie!" Klaus yelled as burning hot tears fell from his grief distorted face, "I know you can do it!" Bonnie shook with uncontrollable sobs as they stood alone in the mansion. She could see how desperate his features were- eyebrows full of sorrow, not even anger. Every expression on his face was begging her to do something she couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know how!" She tried to reason with him, "Elena's gone."

"No!" He said, refusing to accept it. "You've brought her back before- you can do it again." He shook his head as he tried to calm down, tried to rationalize something completely irrational. He started to pace across the wood flooring.

"That's when she was human." Bonnie said calmly, "Klaus, she was my best friend. You don't think I would bring her back if I could?"

"She can't be gone." He stopped pacing. Bonnie noticed that he wasn't exactly talking to her anymore. "She can't be gone, you have to bring her back." In that moment, Bonnie wondered if Klaus was talking to God. She didn't know how to comfort him because her heart was completely broken. Matt pulled him with Rebekah- he'd been crying too.

"Caroline and Tyler are gone." Matt confirmed, "They must have taken off before the council members grabbed you Bonnie." Bonnie nodded, "And then Elena, being Elena ran off to save you and ended up-"

"Don't." Klaus cut him off. His jaw was locked as more tears welled in his eyes. "Don't say it." Everyone looked at their feet.

The only person brave enough to challenge him was his sister, "Klaus." She said sternly, "She is _dead. _Someone needs to start making plans to bury her and more importantly inform her brother and Alaric." She shook her head, "I can be strong but I'm not strong enough to tell Jeremy Gilbert his sister is dead."

"I'll do it." Bonnie said, "I'll call Jeremy."

Rebekah nodded, "I'll get ready for a funeral."

**XXX**

She sat alone in her office, drinking a fine bottle of bourbon when she heard the door open. "Come to kill me?" She asked the figure, who she assumed to be Klaus Mikaelson, that stood in her doorway. Carol Lockwood seemed quite pleased with herself and what she'd done. She was toasting to victory as if taking a life was something to be proud of.

"Yes." The figure answered, "I am going to kill you."

"Kol?" She asked, surprised. "Doing your brother's dirty work, I see?" Kol revealed himself, stepping into the office in his brown coat and dark washed jeans. His hair was a mess, his face was a mess. This had been a hard decision to make.

"No." Kol looked at her, "You killed a member of my family tonight. I believe a few goes in the sheets doesn't exactly cover the rage I'm feeling right now."

She looked at him, "You won't kill me. You love me." She stood from her desk, walking over to him. Her black heels clicked against the wood flooring and he recalled the night they made love in this very office. He willed those memories away.

"Maybe." He shrugged, "I've killed things that I loved before." She touched the collar of his coat as if she were dressing him. She started to talk down to him as if he were an incompetent hormonal teenage boy.

"I love you." She tried to convince him, "We had fun together…remember? We could leave town together and forget about this." He closed his eyes as he shoved his hand through her expensive clothing, into her chest cavity. Her eyes held such betrayal, a look that had constantly been in Kol's eyes since she kicked him to the curb. In that very moment he recalled the _fun _times they had together. She would touch his face, say is name so sweetly, compliment him, and tell him he was attractive the way he wanted a woman to. All it did was piss him off further to realize it was a trick- whether she used him to sleep with or used him for something else, he didn't care.

He pulled out, holding her heart. Blood dripped down from his hand, to his wrist and then further down his arm as he just looked at her lifeless body on the floor. He wholeheartedly believed it was the justified thing to do. He knew Klaus wouldn't do it- he'd promised Elena. Rebekah wouldn't do it because Matt was against killing his so-called best friend's mother. The only viable option was for Kol to kill her.

Even if it broke his heart.

He pulled a letter out of his pocket, the blood smearing across the white surface.

_Dear Kol,_

_I am so sorry for your loss. I know that those words will one day mean something because Carol is going to kill me and I know people aren't just going to sit around and let her get away with it. So, I repeat- I'm sorry it came to this. _

"As am I, sweet Elena." Kol replied as he stepped out of the office into the spring air. He breathed, pushed the memories out of his mind, and headed to the Grill. It was opened all night tonight according to Rebekah's boyfriend. He claimed to be keeping the lights on for Elena- which translating into keeping the liquor flowing for the grieving.

He knew his brother wouldn't be one of the people toasting to her memory.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

H. Jackson Brown, Jr. said "Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eyes"—maybe Klaus went crazy for a few days because he trusted in the quote. He was convinced Elena wasn't gone forever- that this wasn't where the story ended. It'd been hours, days even since he slept. He didn't even know where to lay his head down at night because she was _everywhere. _He often thought of a Native American tribe that burned down their village when a prominent member died, and moved- he didn't find the idea too farfetched. At this point, he would love to see the town burn to the ground. He was just thinking, though- he didn't mean a word. He often went from being angry- as he threw things of high value around the house because nothing compared to _her _there was _nothing _of real value if she wasn't there- to completely wasted because he didn't want to think of how beautiful she _was _and how he couldn't use her name in the present tense anymore.

And then, he would talk to her because he _knew_ she was there watching him self-destruct. He would close his eyes as tight as he could and talk to her- imagine her standing in front of him, touching his face and saying "It's alright, I'm here." But then he would open them and there would be nothing in front of him. He had to keep talking to her though- he didn't want her to be _alone_.

At that time, he was sitting alone in the kitchen area. He realized they never stopped and sat at the table in his house. They'd done it numerous times at her house- but never here. "Why didn't we ever sit here, Elena?" He asked her as he looked around the room for some indication of her presence. "I never thought I would envy your brother…but he can see you when he wants to, right?"

No answer.

His night proceeded with bouts of anger and unanswered questions as he prepared himself for the funeral. He wasn't going to give her friend's the satisfaction of watching him become mortal- he wouldn't cry. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Rebekah had done a good job at throwing herself into plans- he'd only heard her cry a few times in her bedroom with the comfort of Matt. She had the whole thing covered with the help of the distraught Jeremy who had insisted they bury his sister somewhere besides the Gilbert Plot because that place was "Too damn depressing" Klaus found the irony in his statement seeing as the whole god damn situation was too damn depressing.

**XXXX**

Everything seemed paler on the other-side, almost a milky white color covered the area, as she watched her world without being part of it. Time passes different on the other-side, there's barely a difference between days and nights. The only thing that keeps someone aware of the time change is watching their loved ones live out their lives. Elena was prepared to spend the rest of her life watching Klaus, he would live for thousands of years while the life expectancy of a vampire like Caroline or a hybrid like Tyler would be much shorter.

She wasn't prepared for the reality of the other-side. It could have been minutes after her death, it could have been days but either way, Esther approached her. Her strong, wise voice shook Elena's world, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?"

She said, "Your death wasn't supposed to happen." She explained, "I have been held captive on the other-side with unfinished business for over a thousand years, I thought if I tried to kill my children…I could move on. Turns out, God was thinking of forgiveness and happiness for my children whereas I was thinking of my own wellbeing. You aren't supposed to be dead because you belong with my son. You are his happiness."

"Too late now, right?" Elena said, "I'm dead and there's nothing I can do about that."

Esther seemed to roll her eyes- but Elena thought her own eyes were tricking her. A lady of such elegance doesn't _roll her eyes_, right? "I'm the original witch…death is merely a mortal concept when you have unlimited amounts of power."

"You're going to bring me back?" She asked, "So you can move on?"

"Yes." Esther said, "I don't want to watch anymore. I deserve peace. I'll have to make you stronger though- not so easily defeated. You will have to be equal with my son, he doesn't deserve to be the only one of his kind. I think an immortal hybrid Elena would be fitting, do you agree?"

"I don't want to be a hybrid." Elena said, "I don't even know if I want to be alive!"

"But you need to be." Esther stated, "I detect some type of magic in your blood…traveler? Hmm, that's quite interesting. I assume you'll be a little stronger than Niklaus…" She paused, "Time to go to sleep, Elena."

She didn't give her an option. She just _did _it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

The more time he spent around the "grieving" individual's that knew Elena "so well", the more he agreed with the ancient tribes. His queen deserved to go out the way his people did- flames, boats, and lots of drinking. Not this- this was too undermining to the sacrifice she made for her friends. He hated every person that attended the private funeral- and he hated the fact that he didn't really hate every person that attended the funeral because _she wouldn't let him. _It was Rebekah's idea to make the event private- no one had to know she was dead, if it ever came up- she would be missing. Why? Because Rebekah had a lot more faith in the powers of the universe than she let on. Maybe Rebekah was crazy too…she believed that Elena would come back and when she did, Rebekah didn't want her to have to deal with the complicated cover story.

Klaus took the amount of attendance as an insult. Rebekah, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Matt, and himself stood around an expensive casket as a compelled catholic preacher recited a few words. He found himself trying to think of other things instead of reality. Carol Lockwood was dead. That had to count for something, right? No. It didn't mean a damn thing to Klaus. It didn't mean that Elena was coming back because her killer stopped breathing- it didn't supply an ounce of closure.

Then the funeral service ended and people put flowers on her casket- and somehow it was all over. If they were waiting for a signal to move on, this was it. But to Klaus, it was cruel laughter in his face. One doesn't move on from a love like that- especially when that woman is watching him. It seemed wholly unfair for him to ever move on if she would just be trapped on the other-side forced to watch him fake happiness with someone else.

He couldn't describe the pain in his chest- or the pain circulation through his body because it was emotional. He wanted to yell, break things, burn things, kill people- anything and everything that would release him from the misery he felt. In part, he wanted to be mad at _her. _How could she make him fall in love with her and then leave? It hardly seemed appropriate. He assumed this was the consequence for falling in love with a martyr.

"Klaus. It's time to go." Rebekah touched her brother's shoulder with a gentle hand. He shook her away but followed her.

**XXX**

"Don't worry- I got you!" Kol yelled as he grabbed her bloody hands from the dirt. He felt them latch onto his fingers as he pulled her. He shouldn't even have been in the graveyard, but something was calling him all night. Maybe he felt guilty because he didn't attend the funeral upon Klaus' wishes- but that wasn't likely because he had his reasons for not wanting to see his brother's girlfriend get buried in the ground. He didn't want to see Elena Gilbert in her coffin wearing a death bask and holding roses because he felt _guilty _he hadn't killed Carol sooner and he felt _guilty _because he killed Carol and she killed Elena and that's not how it's supposed to work. He was confused by his own emotions and the alcohol didn't help. "You're really going to have to explain this one." He told her as he laid her weak body on the green grass beside the pile of dirt.

"I don't even know where to begin." She sucked in the sharp breaths of life, brushing the dirt off of her face. Her hair was a mess, curled but matted with hairspray and soil. He took out his cell phone and dialed Klaus' number. He ignored him. Kol called him once more. "Don't expect him to answer, he's contemplating burning down Mystic Falls again."

"Perks of being invisible." Kol muttered as he sat down on the ground next to her, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Get to talking."

"People can't seem to let me die." Elena shrugged, "There's not much to talk about. I know why you're here." Her black dress was stiff due to the filth.

"Why's that?" Kol raised his eyebrows, unaware of his reasons or being there. He wished he knew what was making her okay with the whole dying and coming back to life thing. It wasn't exactly the happiest moment in his life when he woke up to find himself a vampire.

"You're saying your goodbyes to Carol. Do you want me to say a few words?" She stood up, slightly shaky. She reminded him of a fawn- weak but beautiful. He held her steady as they walked to Carol's grave. The whole town attended her funeral, they left flowers beyond flowers on her grave and they cried into tissues. Kol found it completely _fucked _that the killer had a better service than the victim. Still, he couldn't really blame the town for that one.

She saw the tears form in his eyes. She hugged him like she would hug her brother. She pulled him in close with her new hybrid strengths. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as his tears hit her shoulder. He felt like she had his back. They stood there for a few moments before Kol said, "It shouldn't have been this way. You shouldn't have died…I could of-I could have done something!" She saw the anger flash in his eyes, "You shouldn't have died and Klaus- man, I did this to him."

"Carol was a good woman. She wasn't always the monster- she just couldn't handle this life. I wish her peace." Elena said, "I really hope she finds peace with her husband and the people she's lost. Don't focus on these feelings of rage because of me. I'm not dead, I'm back and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Carol's dead. You loved her."

Kol agreed with a head nod as he stopped falling into the hysterics, "It's time to get you back to my brother."

"Yeah." She smiled at the thought of what she and Klaus would do, "It is."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Kol opened the door to the mansion, holding Elena behind his back as he looked at the mess before him. Broken glass covered the floor, smashed paintings and priceless jewels lined the hallways. They heard the loud crash of glass against the wall. "Klaus!" He shouted as he looked back at Elena. How could this creature, smeared with dirt, wide eyed and small cause such as mess? When Kol's calls to his brother failed, Elena cleared her throat.

"Go away." She told him firmly, "Please." She corrected her attitude towards him before Kol turned on his heels and walked out of the house. She took in a deep breath, trying to figure out what she would say to him. She exhaled, "Klaus." Her voice was suddenly weak- she could barely speak his name as her eyes roamed over the destruction at her feet. She didn't have to repeat herself- he materialized before her in seconds.

His breathing was ragged as he stood in front of her, speechless- not prepared to speak. His chest heaved as he tried to control himself. He didn't kiss her with painful pressure, nor did he try to ravage her. His arms wrapped around her in the strongest embrace she'd ever been in. They remained in silence in the middle of his own personal hell for almost 300 heartbeats- the only thing Elena had to base time off of. Her ear pressed against the cotton of his t-shirt as a few tears fell from her eyes. She smelt his Macallan 64 Year Old in Lalique scotch in which cost $460,000- and was the most expensive scotch in the world. She knew this only from his conversations with Alaric and Klaus' attempts to seduce her with his fine tastes in alcohol. "What are you thinking?"

"I've gone completely insane." Klaus replied as he kissed her hair softly, "I should know this isn't real but I desperately want it to be." She felt his own tears on her shoulders as he shook, "I need it to be." She couldn't respond, she barely even knew if it was real. To feel him- to know that he could feel her- sent tingling sensations through her.

She broke away from him, "I have to take a shower…join me." She demanded, "We can figure out what is real and not real while I wash the stench of death off my skin." She pulled his hand, going towards their bedroom before stopping to look at the wreckage. She thought she saw him blush at his mess- she didn't say a word about it. She didn't need him to explain what she'd already witnessed him do. He was grateful for that.

She stripped from her death dress as she stepped on broken glass and wood. For some strange reason, he found it quite alluring that she stepped over his destruction with those beautiful feet. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall among the rubble- then she commenced to removing the rest of her clothing- including a silk slip. He followed her- still convinced the alcohol was distorting his brain-with a soft grin on his face. "Even though you're covered with dirt, you're still beautiful." He mused as she turned on the hot water.

"Why don't you test the water with me?" She asked, tilting her head with a seductive smile on her lips. He seemed to hesitate because he had so many things to ask her. She practically read his mind, "I don't want to talk about these last few days right now…I want to love you."

"But I do, Elena…you were dead." He said as she backed into the shower, "I can't just put that in the past, angel." Even with his words, he pressed himself against her body as they submerged themselves under the scolding hot water. "Talk to me."

She closed her eyes as the dirt washed from her skin and hair, falling into the drain as it dripped down her body. "Why can't we just talk about it in the morning?"

"What don't you want to tell me?" He asked, pressing her tightly against the tiles that lined the shower. Water drops fell into his hair, darkening it until it turned brown. The water drops lined his eyelashes as he looked deep into her brown eyes. "You can tell me." He moved his arms until his hands were pressed against the wall beside her head.

"Your mother wanted to pass on, Klaus…" She started, watching the way his face changed as he moved away from her. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" He moved his hand up to his chin as he tried to process her words.

"My mother-" He looked up at the running water, "My mother brought you back?" He was upset- even a little angry. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling like he was losing her all over again. It didn't help that she was exposed in his shower at such as close proximity to him.

She spoke quickly, "She wanted to pass on." She repeated, "It's not trick, Klaus. It's not a game. Do you think I would come here if it were?" She slapped him so he would open his eyes, "You know I would never intentionally put you in danger. She wanted to go to heaven and she knew the only way to do so was right her wrongs against her children. I love you so much…please don't turn away from me."

"How could I ever turn away from you?" He asked, still suspicious of his mother's motive. "That's the problem Elena, I can't. I've been in hell these last few days- closer to death than I've ever been. I can't be me, without you and that's insane because I've been _me _for a thousand something years without a problem."

She reached for him, "It's not a trick." Her chest touched his back, "I know it's hard to think a woman who has cursed you with being alone for so long would give you something you love back, but believe me I saw it in her eyes. She loved you, Klaus. Can you look at me?"

He did so- that's when she showed him the new her. Her soaking wet hair lined her shoulders like the halo he only saw around her head. The veins crawled down from her eyes to her cheeks as the gold tints of her eyes sparkled. He was amazed. His fingers tracing the veins as a smile crept on his face. This was her proof that he wasn't alone anymore. The logic he needed to believe her testimony on his mother's behalf.

He accepted it.

"You're like me now." He noted, "How does it feel to be invincible?"

"Relatively the same." She answered, "How does it feel to know I'm invincible?"

"Like Christmas." He chuckled, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" She asked as he pressed his body against her own once more as his finger continued to trace her features.

"Doubting that you wouldn't find a way to return to me."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

She didn't realize what she was doing wrong when she snuck out of bed and started cleaning up the disaster zone Klaus called home. She immediately found herself ordering around the random hybrids that lingered in the house while wearing her black robe. She wanted to make some coffee, but she found the coffee pot shattered on the kitchen counter with only a black handle and a few shards of glass sticking out of the rim. "Dammit, Klaus." She almost laughed as she looked around the house- there wasn't a thing she could do but look at the mess her death created.

She walked through each commonly used room until he rushed out of his room- their bodies colliding. "Oh my god." He said as his lips collided into her own. He almost took her right there in front of his hybrids. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm not tired, Klaus." She said with wide eyes and a small smile on her face, "I've been sleeping for three days."

"I thought I exhausted you last night…" His flirtatious comment changed the mood of the situation- only because he was trying to cover up his fear of losing her again. Her mind shifted to the thoughts of last night, his body on her body as candles flickered upon their entangled bodies. It was a nice memory- passionate, pleasurable and pleasing.

She was in the mood to joke, "Maybe I exhausted you…can't keep up _daddy?" _She giggled at the use of his special name. He was immediately turned on by her question- he liked being tested by her. "I've never seen you fall asleep so fast."

"In my defense, I haven't slept in three days." He said, "I think we should try again…right now."

"I want a decent cup of coffee, Klaus. Someone broke the coffee pot." She put her hand on her hip, taunting him with her fresh appearance. She thought she looked a hell of a lot better than she did last night. "Then I have to see Jeremy and Alaric… my brother still thinks I'm dead. I also have to talk to your sister and possibly your brother since I kicked him out the house last night. Then, I have to make sure this house is cleaned. I'm just too busy to have sex with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Not at all." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I can definitely hold off on cleaning this house." He placed open mouth kisses along her neck as he carried her into their bedroom. "Although I really do have to talk to Jer."

"It's 7:30 in the morning, darling…" He said as he fell on his back with her on top of him, "I doubt that he's awake." His hands untied the robe, "Didn't even get dressed? That's something a bad girl does, Elena."

"Is it? I had no idea." Her soft lips trailed down his clothing until he had the overwhelming urge to toss it into the pile of now, trash, which covered his room. "Look who's an eager beaver to get naked." Klaus was enjoying the conversation- welcoming it, actually. It was strange for her to want to play his little game- but she was, indeed, a different Elena than the one he'd made love to just three days ago. There was something in her eyes that told him he would enjoy this _sensual _beast she had dwelling in her. "Just like last night."

"I was already naked, sweetheart…don't forget that."

"Still eager." The melodious sound of her laugh carried throughout the house. It was a nice sound to hear through the walls that had carried so much hurt and pain. "Extremely eager, I might add." Their naked bodies touched, giving him the shivers for all the right reasons.

"What can I say, you make me excited? Is that such a crime?" He commented on the rate of which she caused him to erect. Now, he was a man of much control until it came to _her. _It was barely a problem until he became aware of her undeniably alluring individuality. He didn't just get _hard _because he looked at her- he wasn't 15. He didn't just get downright _pulsing_ with desire because she touched him in those certain areas. He was highly trained in avoiding emotion. No, what got him every single time was her want for him. It was all in those gorgeous eyes as if he were reading her thoughts. It was easy for him to distinguish just sex and something more- and with Elena it was never just sex. God, it was something cosmic. She made him want her so badly that he would do anything to get her. If Elena said, "Burn down the Palace of Versailles" he would do it in an instant because that's how much control she had over him. It was dangerous for someone so small, to have so much control over someone so powerful.

But she couldn't hide her own desires from him, he could feel it- smell it, even. The way her rose-red nipples throbbed beneath his hand has he touched her gave her away. He liked to believe he had an equal amount of control over her- but then again, he could see how he'd be wrong. "No, it's not a crime." Those pouty lips grazed his abdomen as she started to perform his favorite act. Damn, he barely knew how to think anymore. One day she's there, then she's not, and here she is again. Sometimes, she made it hard for him to maintain her nickname as an angel because only a true demon could administer so much _pleasure _in such a sinful way. He didn't think what they did as sinful, but he knew if her little guardian knew of her tricks- he would.

The gentle suction her mouth applied, the hand that held him in the position she wanted-oh, yeah- it would be considered sinful. The way her head bobbed as she started small, going deeper with each motion- unbelievable. Soon, her hand is creeping up his thigh as those sharp nails claw at his skin. He felt his body tighten, and in one word she released him. "Mercy." He said playfully, his eyebrow raising cockily. "I definitely love you."

"I know." She winked as she crawled up his body, "I really do have a lot of things to do today, and you know that. I hate to rush you and ruin the whole making love process but can you please just _do me?" _He was quite shocked and amused by her word usage. What was he going to say? No, Elena, I will not _do you. _That's exactly what he wanted to do. Foreplay only made the experience better but it was all about the major connection of textbook intercourse- not that they commenced in anything a textbook related.

It wasn't long before he was on top of her moving his hips in a rhythmic motion that timed with her feral moans. He decided, in that specific moment, what they were doing was far better than their emotional, needy, sex they had last night. In their case, quality definitely outweighed quantity in comparison.

She couldn't ignore the light grunts coming from him as he the thrusts became harder, and harder with each motion of his hips. The bed hit the wall as their pace increased, her nails raking down his back as she tried to gain some amount of control as she screamed his name. She didn't even have time to be mortified that the hybrids were probably listening to them make sweet, wild love. She just kept screaming as he flushed with pure lust. Even as they were having sex, she couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. All of his walls were down, his vulnerability made him even more desirable. She liked that he tried to have control over his reactions but always seemed to fail. She enjoyed that he wanted to have control over his reactions. Their eyes locked in some type of hold, their breathing matching as they fell into the beginnings of total ecstasy.

Klaus was a sweet lover- not at all like people would think. Yes, he was sort of dominant but he was very generous. The way he touched her hair, kissed her forehead, and looked at her with such love in his eyes reminded her that this wasn't just two people succumbing to lust as it once was in the beginning of their relationship. No, this was much more- even if it was hot and sometimes messy. Klaus was also very graceful in his execution- he was rarely ever _too _rough and always careful to supply the right amount of pain. He knew what she wanted, and in return she knew what he wanted.

In summarization- the test they'd taken wasn't a whole bunch of crap. It was real- this sex compatibility thing was genuine. His hands gripped her hips as he found his breaking point- the groan that emitted from his mouth was completely helpless as he fell onto her, pressing their foreheads together as he kissed her lips. She found her own release- own pleasure as she kissed him- explored him. Sweat covered their entwined limbs while their hearts beat at unnatural paces. He rolled off of her, letting his hands play with her hair. "Have I exhausted you now, Angel?" He asked cockier than earlier as he watched her chest move up and down. She giggled as she looked at him, rolling over to her side. "I will take that as a yes."

"We're amazing." Elena said, "I just don't see how we keep outdoing ourselves." Her comment caused Klaus to laugh loudly.

"Me either." He said, "It's the damnedest thing."

"Probably should have waited until your miniature army left the house…They probably think I'm your puppet…I would hate for them to get the wrong impression."

"Oh, so you're not my puppet?"

"Sweetie, if anyone is anyone's puppet it's you." She touched his nose with her finger, "Always wanting more. You've got an addiction."

"I can accept that." Klaus admitted, "I really can, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I am wholeheartedly in love with you, Elena Gilbert. If that means I'm your puppet, than I can live with that. Although, I do like to think you have an addiction as well."

"I do." She nodded, "Because I am wholeheartedly in love with you, Klaus Mikaelson. I wish you let people know you…not the man who acts out because he's angry or hurt but the man who I love. You are so beautiful. I don't know how you compare yourself to the devil when you are clearly an angel."

"The devil was an angel." Klaus pointed out, "Elena I have an important question to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Will you come to New Orleans with me?" He whispered as he kissed her skin, "I'm not talking about tonight or even next week…but will you come?"

"I would go anywhere with you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

"I find out you're alive and now you're leaving?" Jeremy asked as they sat alone in the public place. "What the hell is this, Elena?" His tone was almost calm, only elevated slightly as he asked. He seemed to be hoping she was joking.

She tilted her head back and forth, "Listen, Jeremy…I love you and Ric but with the recent events I think it's time to leave such a small town." The words weren't her own- she loved this small town, she wanted to be in it every minute of her immortal life even if it caused pain and grief. She. Loved. Mystic. Falls. But she loved Klaus more. "You're welcome to join us."

"Elena, I think we both know that you and Klaus want to start a life as a couple and your little brother tagging along isn't exactly the perfect image." Jeremy seemed to be settling into the idea, "I think you should go especially in light of recent events." She could tell his words were not his own.

What they really wanted to say is, _"Please don't leave Me." and "I can't live without you." or "I'll miss you too much for you to go." _But they knew that it wouldn't be appropriate to stand in front of each other's dreams. Jeremy wanted to do things with his life as well- things he just couldn't do with his vampire sister hanging around. So instead of begging each other to stay with the routine, she nodded and said. "We're leaving in a week."

"A week?" He choked out. He didn't expect it to be so soon. "That's really _fast._"

"Jeremy…" She paused, "It's for the best. Rebekah and Kol really want to get out of town… I guess I have some more news for you since Matt's too much of a chicken."

"Matt's going too?" He said as his fist slammed down on the table, "Damn. Elena, that's my best friend."

"I find it odd that your best friend is my ex-boyfriend." She mumbled as she sipped on her drink, "Either way Matt's going…"

**XXX**

She wore his white button up shirt- it contrasted elegantly with her olive skin. "One week and we're going to be in paradise." She whispered, "You and me..." Her fingers tickled his pecks as she talked. His fingers were trailing through her hair, practically petting her. "The jazz, the art, the parties…"

"I feel like you're trying to talk yourself into going." Klaus said, "I can tell you're nervous about leaving your town."

"I forget sometimes that this is your home, too." She leaned up to kiss him, "I have a favor to ask you, it's a big one." He didn't hesitate or ask her immediately what it was. He just looked at her, eyes telling her to go ahead and ask. "I want to buy a house."

"I have a house."

"For me." She said, "Klaus- don't take it as an insult. I can tell you are by the way your eyebrows are doing that thing." She touched his eyebrows to lower them, "The house isn't really for _me… _It's for Matt and Alaric and even Jeremy…okay, and sort of me too."

"You don't want to live with me?" He asked, "We're practically living together now. We're moving to New Orleans together, Elena."

"Moving in with someone is a _big step, _Klaus." She tried to reason, "Don't get mad."

"Angel, I'm not mad- I'm just a little disappointed that you don't want to live with me." He sighed, "I suppose Matt feels the same way."

"It's different staying with your significant other four times a week and living with someone. I've never lived with someone before. I'm only 18 years old, Matt's only 18 years old. We're still living like humans-hell, Matt is human." She tried to explain, but he wasn't understanding. "How long do you think it'll be before we get married?"

"Married?" He asked like the idea was absurd until he recognized her seriousness, "I-I mean, Elena… I don't know ten years at least?"

"Ten years." Elena breathed- blinking her eyes, "I really wasn't expecting that. Okay. Well, normally when a couple moves in together it symbolizes the stages of moving forward as in, things are going to get serious." He still wasn't grasping what she was saying. "Klaus. It's too soon to be moving in with each other on a permanent basis. I need to have my separate address even if all my clothes are in your closet."

"I think I understand what you're saying… you don't want to move in with me because you don't think I'm serious about our relationship?"

"No!" Elena didn't know how else to explain it, "You don't want to get married!"

"You want to get married?"

"Not now." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "But don't blame me for thinking that if we moved in together, that we'd be engaged within the next two years and then we'd get married even if you think the whole tradition is stupid because you're so evolved. As a teenage girl, those are my dreams. Ten years is a long time in the scheme of things and if you can wait that long to get married, what's the rush to move in together?"

"Because I want to wake up every morning with you next to me." Klaus said, "I want to know you're arm's length away from me."

"And I will be." She said, "For ninety-five percent of the time…You're forgetting this isn't just my idea. It's Matt too and what if Alaric and Jeremy visit?"

"If we can agree on ninety-nine percent, I'll buy you and Matt a house." He paused, "It's not that I don't want to marry you, by the way. I think it'd be one of the smartest choices I've made in my many years but…"

"It's not time…it won't be for a long time. I'm not saying I'm game for ten years but I'm not saying let's go to Vegas tonight and get hitched." He kissed her quickly, "I still love you even if you're complicated."

"Ten years is a lot faster than it seems..." He whistled as he kissed her neck, "Especially when you have so many things to do. We'll have so many things to do in New Orleans, darling." She giggled as he started laughing into the nook of her neck. She didn't know he wasn't serious about ten years- that he would marry her right now if she said that she wanted it. It made him happy to see that she didn't want to wait a full ten years- maybe there was hope that he would settle down with a beautiful girl. He didn't want her to have a separate house- but who was he to deny her what she wanted? If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. He wasn't going to risk her moving to New Orleans with him over a petty address. Plus, they could escape in the walls of a different house when his became too complicated. He was sure the idea would grow on him. "I know just the place."

"Really? You were there for a weekend."

"It's beautiful. 5931 Saint Charles Ave New Orleans, LA 70115." He sung the address, "It's a beautiful home…not far from my home. I would really prefer you to be close. It's lovely." He pulled his phone off of her nightstand. His house was slightly off limits these days due to his terror event. They'd been keeping company in her bedroom where her boxes were packed. "See."

"Klaus. That house is $3 million dollars!" She blinked, "No."

"Angel, you are going to live in that house. Look at the pictures." He moved the pictures with his fingers as her eyes lit up.

She took the phone out of his hands, "Oh my god…" The house was so beautiful it made her want to cry. "That bathroom!" She whispered, "Klaus- that bathroom is amazing!"

"I'm buying it." He nodded, "I promise you that. I want to see that look in your eyes every time you walk in those doors." He kissed her again as he got out of her bed and dialed the phone number on the website.

Sometimes, she thought this life was too good to be true. How did she get so lucky? That's right- a survey. A simple little test paired her with Klaus and now she was walking on cloud nine. Now, she would never die. Sure, she was keeping her little witch secret from him- but she never had intentions of using the powers anyway. She was so blessed that she found someone that cherished her and barely argued. He wanted to give her a beautiful life- even in death.

Elena reached for her phone, calling Matt. "We have a house!" She cheered as Matt answered groggily. "Countdown starts now blue eyes… seven days and then we start our new life."

"_I feel like we should be drinking right now."_

"We'll get to that." She promised, "The drinking will come soon."


	32. NOT A CHAPTER: NOTE

**Dear Readers:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They were wonderful and motivated me to write and finish this story.  
Although, I do thing some of the chapters were a little off and weren't my best work- I'm glad they were enjoyed. **

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW The sequel: "Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned…" which follows the adventures of Klaus and Elena in New Orleans. **

**- elizabethyeoman **

**PS: Review your favorite parts of this story (:**


End file.
